Corruption and Rebirth
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Trans-dimensional cars, freaky energy, alien-robots. It was supposed to be an everyday drive. But it wasn't, and where it led us...changed us. For better or for worse. OC's. SI. JazzxOC, BarricadexOC, OC'sxMultiple in future. Size-shifting Transformers.
1. No Touchy

_**A/N:** Corruption and Rebirth is a story that a friend and I wrote together a while back. I had the story on my profile before realizing having two of the same story on two different profiles was against the rules, so I took it down. Now though, my friend ADAxel has decided to redo the story on her own and rewrite it so it only involves her character. Heh, I was taking too long to write anything on my part. So I decided to re-post this and continue it. There are already 11 chapters, so I'll post one once a day while I write more. If you want to read her story, it's called Headlock._

* * *

_Chapter One: No Touchy_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Aurorah and I had planned on bringing our pets (Her cat Deidara and my dog Missy) to the vet for checkups. I drove to her house and waited an hour until she was ready like normal. We stuck both Deidara (Who wasn't happy in in the least) and Missy (Who was excited and planned to make Deidara know it) in the car and drove off on the highway to the veterinarians._

_I'm a speed demon when it comes to driving. The feel of the wheel, the utter control you have when driving as close to the corner of the curve as you can. It's the one thing in my life that can get my heart pounding. So it was like this that I drove. But something went wrong. _

_It was like something had come over me. I went past 70 mph, and then 80, and then 90, and still I continued to raise my speed. I don't remember what I was thinking; it was like I was in a daze. The screaming of Aurorah trying to get my attention next to me didn't faze me, all that mattered was that I went faster and faster._

_Eventually I couldn't see because a light was building up in front of my eyes. The last thing I remember is Aurorah cussing, the animal's wailings and being blinded before I blacked out. _

_What happened next…was unbelievable._

_Sincerely,_

_Ana_

* * *

Aurorah didn't know what hit her, but she had a headache the size of Jupiter. She rubbed the side of her head as she opened her blurry eyes. Her back was acting like a bitch and she noticed the reason for that was probably because she fell asleep in Ana's car. She groaned and turned her head in the direction of the driver's side. Ana seemed to be in the same position as her, fast asleep; she was even drooling a bit. The sound of something moving in the backseat drew her attention and she quickly noticed both her cat Deidara and Ana's Chihuahua Missy sleeping on the leather seats.

"Uhhh…"

Ana slowly opened her eyes and stared at the wheel in a daze. She looked around and noticed Aurorah and both their pets in the car as well. She blinked. "Why are we asleep in my car?"

Aurorah shrugged. "Beat's me. Maybe we got super high or something."

"We don't do drugs though." Ana replied.

The sound of Missy whining in the back seat caught both of their attention. Both the cat and the dog had woken up and now Deidara was glaring Missy into a corner. "Oh stop Deis." Deidara gave a low hiss before jumping off the seat and onto the floor of the car. Missy stayed where she was.

They both turned back around and were silent for a full minute.

"Sooooo…"

"Sooooo…"

"Weren't we going to the vets?" Ana asked, looking at her iPhone only to notice there was no signal.

"Yeah."

They were silent again.

"Any idea where we are, because I'm pretty sure we are nowhere near the vets?"

Aurorah looked out of the windows of Ana's '94 BMW coupe to find only desert and a lonely stretch of road. She even saw a tumbleweed blow right outside of the window.

"Some random desert?"

"Hmmmm."

A vulture cawed on a dead tree off in the distance.

"Well, guess the only thing to do is drive then."

"I think this will work for now." The girls had driven around the nearest town until they found an abandoned junk yard. Rivers flowed around the yard on concrete beds and empty buildings stood still nearby. The only sounds were birds chirping on the nearby telephone poles and cars zooming off in the distance.

Ana pulled her car into the junk yard and parked between a rusted truck with no wheels and a large tree that provided shade. Parking in the sun was a no go for her baby.

"So what now?" Aurorah considered the question before stepping out of the car. The sunlight blinded her for a second before she brought her hand up to block then sun. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the car, her back still aching.

"No idea really, I guess I could go look around town and see if I can find anything or anyone that could help us."

Ana was petting her dog Missy before she turned back around to look at her friend. "Better than what I had in mind." She was more thinking along the lines of just setting up camp at the junk yard and foraging around for food. A small thought in the back of her head suggested stealing, but she pushed it away before it could gain any ground. "I'll just stay here then. Someone has to watch Missy and Deis."

Aurorah nodded and then whined. "Uuugh, now I have to walk." She turned back to Ana. "Do you still have water bottles in the trunk?"

Ana thought for a bit and decided, yeah, they probably still did. "I don't know, probably. Go look." Ana got out of the car and stretched, her back was stiff from all of that driving. She turned back to the car when she heard her dog whine and stare at her. "Oh alright." She reached down and brought the driver's seat forward to let Missy and Deidara out. Missy jumped out eagerly while Deidara was still considering if she should stay in the car or explore like the dog. She opted for taking her mom's seat.

Ana laughed when the first thing Missy did was pee on the nearby tree. Figures the first thing she wanted to do was mark her territory.

"Alright got the water! I'll see you later!" Aurorah started walking out of the lot carrying a water bottle in her hand.

"Sure. Just don't get lost!"

Ana saw Aurorah stop walking for a second before she laughed nervously. "No worries! I'm sure I can just have someone point me in the direction if I do." She said the last part quietly to herself. She walked out of the yard to Ana's laughter.

* * *

Aurorah licked at a line of chocolate ice cream that was melting off of the cone in her hands. She had been walking around for what seemed like hours now and still she didn't have anything to bring back to Ana. The sun had just set and she was pretty sure she was lost.

The first thing she had done after she set off was ask someone where she was. The first person she asked had ignored her and ran off muttering about 'psychos', the second had given her a weird look but told her none the less: the location was Tranquility, Nevada.

_That_ had given her a shock.

Of all the places to mysteriously land, they ended up in the hometown of Sam Witwicky from the Transformers movies? Just the thought of being in the Transformers world made her grin wickedly; oh the things she would do to her favorite bots if such a thing was possible. A mini Aurorah had ran around inside her head laughing evilly.

After that she had just started wandering the town. A Starbucks had eventually drawn her attention and she had sat inside there for a while. She had brought out her phone to check if it was picking up a signal; sadly it wasn't. It _was_ though connecting with the internet. She had shamelessly started to search for her favorite Transformers fanfiction when she was horrified to find nothing was posted. There weren't even any categories for it.

A deeper perusal of the site had shown that the Transformers fandom didn't even seem to exist. Aurorah had been tempted to angrily throw her phone on the ground she was so mad. Had SOPA already been passed and now certain fanfiction fandoms were being banned? Was the man finally coming down on them?

Aurorah had then gone to search Google, typing in 'Transformers', 'Cybertronian', and even 'Sunstreaker' and had come up with nothing. Her worst nightmare had come true. Transformers didn't exist. Or SOPA had just decided Transformers was a no-no. But bitch! Her Transformers! She had just about cried.

She had left the Starbucks and walked until where she was now; a chocolate ice cream cone to help cure her depression. She sighed after she finished the last of the cone and jammed her hands into her coat pockets. It was starting to finally get cold and she was stuck outside in it, lost. Could her day get any worse?

A glint of silver in a lonely parking lot nearby caught her attention. The sight that greeted her eyes was… was… she couldn't even say. Was that really…

"Is that a fucking silver, stingray corvette? HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

Ana sighed as she laid on the hood of her car. The sun had set and the stars were just starting to come out. Missy was lying on her chest while Deidara was lounging in the car. She had been waiting a while now for Aurorah to come back and she was starting to suspect that she had gotten lost, like she thought she might. It worried her a bit since her friend tended to freak out and could attract unwanted attention.

Ana shivered when a wind blew past her and tightened her coat around her. She noticed her dog shivering as well and decided to put her back in the car with a blanket that was in the trunk. She got the blanket and then wrapped the dog in it and put her in the back seat with the cat.

"Now you be nice Deis and you two can share the blanket."

She patted Deis on the head and got out of the car before closing the door. She considered what to do while waiting for Aurorah to come back and decided she'd mess around in her car's engine for a while. Maybe she could get the gears to switch smoother than they currently were; they tended to grumble around 3rd gear.

Ana got her iPhone out and turned the flashlight on. She flipped the switch under the steering wheel before going to the front of the car and popping the hood. She looked at the engine and froze. Ana slowly lowered the hood and shook her head before bringing it back up; the engine was still the same.

"What the fuck is the Allspark doing in place of my engine?" The place where her engine used to be, what appeared to be the Allspark, now sat in the middle, tubes and pistons attached to it. Everything else was in place except for that one big fucking cube sitting in the middle.

Ana went to the driver's set to see if the car would still turn on. She turned the key in the ignition and sure enough the engine roared to life like normal. She left the car running and went back to the front of the car to stare at the Allspark. It was now glowing a soft blue. She leaned forward and tuned the acceleration up; sure enough the higher the acceleration, the more the cube glowed. She let go and the cube went back to a dim shine. Ana just stared at it for a few more minutes before closing the hood completely.

_What the fuck was that?_

Ana sat down on the dirt in front of her car and leaned back on the bumper. The Allspark, _the fucking Allspark_, was sitting in her engine. Hadn't it been destroyed?

What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

'_World domination maybe?'_

Ana jumped at the thought. She would admit sometimes she had sadistic tendencies, but outright world domination?

_Maybe this was all just a dream?_

She chuckled to herself. Well if this was a dream, why not? She had the power at her fingertips. Who knows, world domination could be fun. She chuckled quietly, and then laughed out loud, and then…

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Deidara hissed and Missy cowered.

* * *

Aurorah slowly crept up to the stingray, her hands twitching from the want to touch it. The glow from the streetlamps above it created a gold shine that bounced off silver-chrome paint, making it shine like it was the Holy Grail.

_Touch it._

_Must. Touch. It!_

Aurorah stood in front of the cars gleaming hood, staring at it as if she could stare into the cars soul. She blinked, missing the car shivering.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!"

Aurorah fell onto the hood; arms spread out, and rubbed her cheek against it in loving caresses. She couldn't believe that she was here, right next to one of her dream cars. A silver stingray corvette! She was in love.

She chuckled to herself with a goofy smile on her face.

'_I'm sure no one will mind if I had a little…fun.'_

She smiled evilly and slid down the hood of the car, laying kisses on it as she went lower.

'_Now, I wonder what would happen if I did…this!' _She didn't know what compelled her. It was just a car. She would admit though that bending down and reaching under the car to grip a think tube that connected to the engine and rubbing it was probably the most perverted thing she had ever done.

The car gave a loud honk and reversed away from her; the engine sputtering in disbelief. Aurorah sat on her knees and just stared at the car, mouth hanging open and mind frozen. What had just happened? There was no one in that car. What?

Slowly the sound of sliding metal caught her ears and she watched as the car transformed and stood up in front of her. Wheel's twisted into place on his feet and the front and tail end of the car moved to create chest, shoulders and back. The head then came together, glowing blue optics staring at her, accusation and embarrassment burning behind them.

"What the hell was that? You can't just go grabbing at a bot's tubing like that! It's rude!"

Aurorah stared up at the bot. The silver bot. The silver Autobot. A fucking Transformer.

And it was Sideswipe.

Sideswipe.

'_Oh my god. I just molested Sideswipe.'_

"Hey, yo, you okay down there?" Sideswipe bent down to her level and waved a servo in front of her face. She came back to herself and realized that she should probably start breathing again. She gasped and went onto her hands and knees.

"Oh wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. No way. Oh wow" Aurorah blubbered, her brain sputtering in an attempt to wrap around this new discovery.

"Huh?"

"Is this really happening? Are you sure you're not a dream?"

Sideswipe stood back on his wheeled feet and put his hands on his hips.

"Well I feel pretty real to me."

Aurorah stood back up on her feet, noticing how she come up to just under his knee joint and stared up at him with sparking eyes.

"Can I touch you?"

Sideswipe rolled away and stared at her hesitantly. The human had come out of nowhere, rubbed herself all over him, and then groped she expected him to allow her to touch him again? Though…

He was curious about the energy that seemed to ooze off of her.

"Fine, but no grabbing at anything this time."

Aurorah jumped up and down in excitement and scurried over to Sideswipe. Once she was close to his wheeled feet she brought a hand out and slowly brought it to his metal skin. She slid her hand over the metal and was surprised by the warmth of it even though the air around them was cold. She giggled and brought both hands onto the metal and stood closer to him. Just a little more and…

"Oh no, no, no. I think that's enough touching for now."

"But awwww."

"Nu-uh, no 'but awwww's."

Aurorah grinned anyway.

"Man, Sideswipe, you're just the coolest."

Sideswipe frowned.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Aurorah froze and cursed.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I just did the one thing self-insert oc's should never do in fanfiction._

"Uhhhhh…"

Sideswipe narrowed his optics and bent down so his face was right in front of hers. She backed her head just a little

"Yes?" He drawled.

Aurorah glanced around her and the thought of running away came to mind before it was squashed under the surety that Sideswipe could easily grab her before she got very far.

"Ummm, well, you see…I'll only tell you if you help me!"

Sideswipe raised an eyebrow ridge. Was this little human serious?

"And what makes you think I won't just force it out of you?"

Aurorah gave a proud smirk at his question.

"Because you're not allowed to hurt humans."

Sideswipe frowned at that. How the hell does she know that? Dammit, now he had to help her. He decided to report in to Optimus before he helped the human.

:_Sideswipe to Optimus_:

It wasn't a second before Optimus replied back.

:_Optimus here. What is it Sideswipe?_:

:_I have a_…: He glanced at the human femme smiling up at him. :…_situation here._:

:_What is it?_:

:_A human knows who and what I am. She seemed to know what I was when I was in my alt form and also knew who I was after I transformed._:

He conveniently left out that she also seemed to know which spots on a mech were more sensitive than others.

:_What? Did she explain how she knew? She could be a serious security leak as well as a danger to herself._:

:_No, she says she'll only tell me if I help her with something_.:

:_Hmm, well agree to help her, but only if it's not against the laws of humankind_.:

:_One more thing_.:

:_Yes?_:

:_She emits this…energy_.:

:_Energy? Do you know what it is?_:

:_No, but it…tingles when she touches me_.:

:…:

:_I mean…uhh…no sir, I don't sir_.:

:Hmmm…._well, good luck. Report back in when you find out more. Optimus out_.:

Sideswipe let out a big sigh and glanced back at the human. Why did he always get stuck with the weird ones?

"Alright, get in. Just try not to drool on my upholstery would'ja?" With that Sideswipe transformed back into his stingray alt-form and opened the passenger side door. Aurorah let out a squeal of delight and ran to the corvette as fast as she could. She slid into his leather upholstered seats in bliss. She could keep her hands from wondering over the smooth and surprisingly warm, leather.

Aurorah shivered when the engine purred to life. God if it hadn't turned her on.

"I mean it! No drool! And stop touching me like that!"

Aurorah quickly wiped her mouth and nodded her head, stilling her hands.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, my friend's that-a-way!" She pointed in the direction she had come from. She wasn't really sure where exactly the junk yard was but she was pretty sure it was that way.

"Okay? Why are we going to your friend? You gonna finally explain what you need help with?"

"Well, me and my friend Ana may or may not have been transported here from an alternate dimension where things that kinda exist here never used to exist there."

"What?"

"And I may or may not know about you guys because the cartoon in question that existed back in our world may or may not have been all about your race and history."

"What?"

Awkward silence passed between the two. The only sound the quiet hum of the engine and wind passing over the car. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming this time.

"You're joking right?" Sideswipe asked, ignoring the pleasant feel of the humans femmes hands smoothing over his interior. Damn her!

"I swear, scout's honor." Course she had never been a girl scout in her life, but Sideswipe didn't need to know that.

"If you say so, now which—" Sideswipe paused. "Shit." he sped up exponentially sending Aurorah flying back into the seat.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

Sideswipe growled.

"Barricade!"

Aurorah's eyes widened. She turned around in the seat to look out the rear view window. Sure enough there was a Saleen Mustang police cruiser speeding behind them. She flinched when the mustang rammed into Sideswipes rear bumper, the action jarring her.

"No. Way."

"Yes way, now hold on!"

Aurorah's heart raced as Sideswipe sped down the narrow streets, dodging cars by mere millimeters in his attempt to escape the saleen mustang. Ana's driving paled next to Sideswipe's speed. Her hands grabbed for her phone and she dialed a number familiar to her, forgetting the lack of signal it had.

It rang.

It rang again.

It rang—

Ana picked up.

"Where the hell are you Aurorah?" She shouted, worry coloring her voice. She heard Deidara meow in the background, knowing exacting who Ana was talking too.

Aurorah gripped onto the 'oh-shit' handle as the car swerved into a sharp left.

"You will never believe what's happening to me."

Aurorah could feel Ana rolling her eyes.

"Oh and what's happening?"

"I'm inside Sideswipe—"

"Oh please."

"—and I'm totally being chased down by Barricade, like, right at this moment."

Barricade slammed into Sideswipes passenger side and Aurorah let out a high pitched scream.

"Oh god my ear!"

Aurorah gripped the phone in her hands.

"Oh my god Ana you have no idea how serious this is right now!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, you should shut up and believe me! That and the sounds of a car chase should be obvious."

"Ugh! Just get back here already!"

With that she hung up.

Aurorah stared at her phone.

"That…that…bitch! A little backup would have been nice Sideswipe!"

"Was a little busy trying to avoid the Decepticon that was on our afts!"

The mention of Barricade made her notice the lack of sharp turns and fast speeds. She looked through the rear view window and couldn't find the mustang anywhere in sight.

"Did we lose him?"

"I think so."

"Oh good."

She slumped back into Sideswipes leather seats and let out a deep sigh. At least Barricade wasn't after them anymore. Now she could get back to Ana and they could totally head back to the base and meet the Autobots and have tons of awesome adventures. She giggled.

"Think you could track my call to where Ana was?"

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Good because I totally don't remember where she was."

With that Sideswipe sped off in the direction that the trace was showing. They'd be there soon.

* * *

Ana shielded her eyes when she saw headlights driving into the junkyard. The car parked a few feet in front of her before they turned their headlights turned off. She was met with the site of a Saleen Mustang police cruiser, the paintjob shining as if it had just gotten a new wax. Her attention was drawn to the door when it opened and the officer stepped out.

Oh god was he a hot officer.

He stood probably 6 feet tall and had dark hair in a stylish cut. He had a sharp chin and high cheekbones. His skin sported a slight tan from working in the field. And his eyes were positively killer; they were a dark chocolate brown that seemed to glow at her. She grew weak in the knees.

"Umm…yes officer, is there something wrong?"

He scowled at her and glanced at her car before looking back at her.

"Yes. It was reported that there was someone illegally parking and camping here. This is a closed lot and as such loitering here is strictly forbidden. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for some questioning."

Ana's eyes widened. The first day in this world and she was already going to be arrested. She hadn't even done anything bad yet!

"Umm, but I didn't—"

"Regardless, you will either come quietly or I will be forced to take you in by force."

The way his voice darkened and grew rough made her melt.

_Oh officer, take me. Take me now._

No! Bad Ana!

She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Alright, I won't fight; don't want to be any trouble. Can I ask what to call you though?"

He glanced at her as he opened the door to the backseat.

"You can just call me Officer Cade. Now get in."

She 'eeped' and slid into the black leather seats and had her seat belt on by the time Officer Cade had turned the car on. The rumble of the engine slid shivers down her spine and she gripped the seat as he ripped out of the lot.

It was quiet in the car. Ana knew they had been driving for a while, but still they hadn't made it to a station; how far away was it? She twitched in the seat and slid her hands along the leather. At least the seats were nice. Maybe she could lie down and he wouldn't mind.

"Stop it."

She jumped and faced Cade in the driver's seat. He had been so quiet until now.

"Um, sir? Stop what?"

He didn't answer her and continued driving. It made anger in her spark.

"Are we even there yet? Where are we going?"

She leaned forward in her seat, gripping the leather cushions.

She heard Officer Cade growl before he simply fizzed out of existence. Ana yelped when her seatbelt pulled her flush against the leather seats, the other seatbelts coming to wrap around the rest of her body. She struggled to move her limbs but gave up when it was clear the seatbelts weren't going to move an inch.

Her heart started to beat in confusion and fear.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

A deep metallic chuckle resonated from all around her. She shivered in fear; what was happening?

"I'd be quiet if I were you girl. Nothing can help you now; it'd be best if you just cooperated."

She struggled again in her prison when it was clear she wasn't going to be let out any time soon. To hell if she wasn't going to give up without a fight. The growling came back stronger this time.

"Girl."

She continued to struggle and even let out a scream.

"Let me go!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Wires came out from everywhere and wrapped around her arms and legs, spreading them until it almost hurt. She whimpered at how exposed she felt.

A wire dragged across her stomach.

"What is this energy you exude? I've never seen anything like it in the other fleshlings I've encountered before."

"Fuck you! As if I'd know!"

A wire tangled in her hair and roughly pulled her head back. Her neck strained at the angle.

"Ah, ah, ah. Mind your manners. I wouldn't want to have to…punish you."

Wires wrapped around her breasts and squeezed. She cried out at the sensation. Oh gods, she couldn't believe what was happening. She whimpered when a wire tickled her inner thigh. She was being molested by an apparently sentient, evil, cop car.

She heard a throaty chuckle through the ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes that she didn't remember closing in the first place. "What..." she swallowed "...what are you doing?"

Wires lifted her shirt up over her breasts and started dragging along her stomach. She groaned at the shivers it created.

"Experimenting."

Her eyes shot open when a wire slipped past her jean and dragged along the cotton of her underwear. She renewed her struggles to get free. "No! Stop it! T-that…you can't…"

The wire pressed firmly into her mound and her legs shivered at the sensation. The tips of the wires dug under her bra to brush against hard nipples.

"Such delicious energy you produce when stimulated like this."

She moaned when the wires on her breast squeezed in tandem with the wire rubbing against her nether regions. Oh god she was getting wet. She could feel it seeping through her underwear. Her body was betraying her in favor of the sinful feelings the metal wires were making her feel.

'_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream.'_

She groaned as another wire joined in the teasing of her lower body.

'_If this is a dream…oh god am I twisted.__ I__ blame Aurorah!'_

The two wires slipped inside her underwear and nudged at her inner lips, probing at her entrance. She tried to close her thighs at the intrusion but the wires around her legs just tightened and kept them apart.

"D-don't…n-not there."

She whimpered when the thick wires dipped into her, stretching. Never before had someone done this to her. Her breathing came in heavy pants as the wire stroked in and out, making sure to run roughly against the slick wall of her vagina. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. To think that she could get so aroused when being held down against her will. It was so embarrassing but at the same time…oh god.

"Shit!"

The wires retracted from her and she gasped at the loss. She slowly came out of her daze and slumped against the black leather seats. The seatbelts retracted as well until all that was left was the normal strap against her chest and lap.

"W-what's going on?"

No answer came to her and she gripped her seatbelt when the car made a sharp turn. A honking caught her attention and she was surprised to see Aurorah hanging out of a silver stingray corvette yelling and waving her hands at her. She yelped when the police cruiser she was in smashed against the silver corvette.

Her eyes opened again and widened as she stared at the silver corvette chasing after them. Aurorah…a silver stingray corvette…was this real? Had Aurorah actually been telling the truth? If that stingray was Sideswipe then that meant this mustang could only be…

"Barricade…" How had she not noticed?

"What was that human?"

She yelped when she felt a force hit them from the side and then screamed when she felt the car start tumbling down a sharp incline. She loosed her death grip on the roof when she finally felt the car come to a stop flipped upside down.

"Out!"

"W-what?"

"I said out human!"

The door next to her slammed open and Ana was quick to undo her seatbelt and crawl out of the car. As soon as she was out she heard the sound of sliding metal behind her. Just as she turned around and saw a metal hand coming towards her, a huge silver blur shot past her and slammed into Barricade.

She stayed frozen where she was as the two mechs battled it out only a few yards from her. She noted duly when she felt Aurorah grip her shoulder and shake her. She pulled her up to her feet and dragged her further away from the battle to hide behind a concrete wall.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

She shook her head and glanced at Aurorah, Deidara perched on her shoulder and Missy clutched tightly in her arm.

"Uh, Rory…when…what…how'd you get here?"

"Sideswipe and I chased after you when we realized Barricade had gotten to you before us and kidnapped you. Man Sides can go fast! It was heart pounding!"

Her eyes were drawn back to the battle between Sideswipe and Barricade. Barricade had knocked Sideswipe down, but the sliver mech was quick to kick Barricade's feet out from under him and stand back up. He stabbed a deadly looking blade attached to his arm at Decepticon, but Barricade rolled out of the way in time and missed him by inches. He was quick to get back up.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Look at that battle. Man isn't it awesome?"

"You call that awesome? We could be stepped on at any moment now!"

"Jeez calm down, Sides will protect us."

"I fail to see where you get your endless optimism from."

"From my awesomeness of course."

Ana groaned and dragged a hand down her face. She turned her attention back to the battle and was surprised to see that while Sideswipe only seemed a little worn out and none the worse for wear, Barricade had multiple lacerations and plasma burns on his armor. He growled at Sideswipe.

"Dammit, don't think this is over Autobot!"

With one last ominous glare at Ana, he transformed back into his alt form and sped off from the battle. Sideswipe looked like he wanted to go after him for a few moments before he sighed and relaxed his stance. He turned back to the two girls and let out a big grin.

"Was I awesome or was I awesome?"

He buffed his hand against his chest and blew at them.

Ana groaned at how much Sideswipe had sounded like Aurorah in that moment. She gulped though when he walked over to them and bent down to their level. He sent her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? Barricade didn't hurt you did he?"

Flashes of wires sliding along her skin and intense pleasure running through her veins made her blush to her roots. She coughed and glanced down at the ground, not able to look anyone in the eye.

"No. No, he didn't hurt me. Scared me…maybe…but not hurt."

"You sure?"

"Uh… yeah."

Aurorah glanced at her funny before rolling her eyes and handing her Missy.

"Well okay. If you say so."

Sideswipe stood up before shifting back into his alt form.

"Get in femmes. We have a long ride ahead of us."

They grinned.

Autobots, here we come.

* * *

_Well Diary,_

_Today had been a ball of fuck me. We wake up in my car with no idea how we got where we were and then everything seemed to go FUBAR._

_Aurorah went off to find help and got lost only to molest a giant alien robot. _

_I stayed put and waited only to get kidnapped and be molested by a giant alien robot._

_Then I was rescued by Aurorah's giant alien robot and now we're on a plane to go meet more giant alien robots who were most likely the rest of the Autobots. The fucking Autobots: who are apparently real and not a child's fantasy._

_Fuck me._

_Fuck you,_

_Ana_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you liked it. :D_


	2. A Little Physical

_**A/N:** Realized I should probably post another chapter of this. Got distracted by other things. :D /shot_

* * *

_Chapter Two: A Little Physical_

_Dear Shit That Needs To be Written,_

_Today. Was. Awesome. Like so massively awesome that I can't properly put it into words. But I'll try._

_To put it in simple terms because I am a simple person….I molested Sideswipe. Now if that doesn't make a person's day then I don't know what does. And while I was messin' around with Sideswipe, Ana just had to go get kidnapped…by Barricade no less. Lucky bitch! But I swear something happened. She won't say but I can see it in her face. I'll find out what, just you watch. For now though we are stuck taking a boring plane ride to Diego Garcia._

_Crap!_

_Aurorah_

* * *

It had been a couple hours of being in the plane and Aurorah couldn't help but feel incredibly restless. All her drawing stuff was still in Ana's abandoned BMW. Though she still had her 3DS, it didn't help that she had beat the game that she had in it over an hour ago and that the charge had died. She wished she could go and talk with Sideswipe but the stupid military dudes they were with had said that she was not to interact with him, that they were under supervision. '_In other words,'_ She thought '_no freedom and hours of boredom._'

She turned around to peer over her seat at Ana. Her friend was quietly staring out the window, a look of thinking on her face as she petted Missy. She huffed a dramatic sigh to grab Ana's attention and the girl flicked her eyes in Aurorah's direction in acknowledgement.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout' Ana?" she asked, resting her chin on her folded arms. Ana blinked stupidly before her face flushed a bright red.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. You know, just kinda wondering how we got into this situation in the first place." She focused her gaze back out the window, the blush still staining her face and preceded to ignore her. Aurorah narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around to sit back her seat.

'_Well if that wasn't an obvious lie._' A rude voice snarked in her head. Oh god, here we go again. She zoned out her consciousness and regarded the voice in her head. 'Vegeta' as she like to call him, snorted.

'_Don't tell me, your denseness has left you to overlook the obviously disgustingly girly blush on her face and believe her._' He accused.

'_You're not supposed to exist! Now go away!_'

'_Hey, Vegeta, are we there yet?_' And then there was Nappa, the other voice that lurked through her mind. At least that's what she called them.

'_No!_' Vegeta answered.

'_Are we there yet?_'

'_No!_'

'_Are we there yet?_'

'_No!_'

Pause….Blessed silence filled her head.

'_Hey, hey guys?_'

'_What!_' Both Vegeta and Aurorah said in unison. If Nappa asked if they were there yet on more time….

'_Are we there -_'

'_OH FOR GOD'S SAKE NAPPA! NO!_'

Aurorah grabbed her head and twisted around back to Ana so fast she knocked the glass of soda she had been drinking to the floor, grabbing the attention of the military personnel that were with them. Deidara looked up at her in concern, wondering what had made her mom burst out. Ana's wide eyes surveyed her friend's twitching form and clenched teeth. She sighed sympathetically.

"Are they at it again?" she whispered so as to not alert the others of Aurorah's problem. The hands that she had been holding her head with slid down her face and she dropped her head to the back of the chair.

"They won't shut up. I'm going crazy." Her head zipped back up and she gasped as she remembered something important.

"OH GOD ANA! My meds! They are back in your car."

Ana looked worriedly at Aurorah. The girl was a tightly wound ball of anxiety. The longer they were cooped up in this plane the worse it got. The smallest thing could make her snap and she looked around at their guards. They seemed suspicious, probably wondering whether they should restrain her, which wasn't surprising seeing how Aurorah freaked. She placed a hand on her arm in an effort to comfort and calm her.

"Hey now. Hush! You're freaking the nice men out. They might think you're some kinda psycho and lock you in a room."

Aurorah shook her head. "But Nappa won't stop asking 'are we there yet' and Vegeta won't stop yelling!" She hissed, hitting her head back on the top of the plane seat. Ana looked around again and spotted one of the black suited men was writing.

'_That should work!'_ She thought, standing up and walking over to the man. Without asking, she snatched the paper and pen, ignoring the squawk of protest and went back to her friend. She kneeled in front of her and waved the paper.

"Hey Rory, look!" She whispered. Aurorah lifted her head slightly, wincing to whatever it was that her mangy voices were saying. She eyed the paper she held quizzically.

"Use this to draw with. I know it's a pen and not a point 0.3 pencil but it should keep Nappa occupied at the very least."

The redhead took the paper and without a word began to draw. Ana let out a relieved breath of air.

_Well at least that's taken care of. _She turned to the military men and smiled.

"Can any of you fine looking gentlemen point me to a bathroom. I need to take a piss."

It had been another slow moving thirty minutes before they finally landed. The bounce from the landing jostled Ana out of the light doze she was in and a curse and a indignant hiss from the seat in front of her informed her that her friend had messed up whatever drawing she was doing, no doubt pissing her off and that her feline companion did don't approve of the sudden movement.

As soon as the plane stopped, the guards who were with them escorted then onto land. The smell of sea salt filled their noses and the wind brushed through their hair. Ana's attention was drawn to the massive hangers that were standing alone on the island they were on. Planes and helicopters could be seen sitting off to the side of one, all lined in rows. Soldiers weaved in between the crafts, shouting directions and orders to one another. Off to the other side of the main hanger she could see soldiers doing drills and making laps around a large circle.

What caught her attention the most though was the hanger that the soldiers were guiding them to. The side they were facing basically had no wall; the door was the whole opening. Past the opening multiple catwalks could be seen filled with desks, computers, and screens; technicians working at different stations dotting along them.

It was the shine of paint that drew her attention to the cars; a black Topkick and a red and white Hummer rescue vehicle were parked next to each other. On the other side from them a yellow Chevy Camaro and the silver stingray that was Sideswipe were parked. And right in the middle was none other than the blue Peterbuilt semi with red flame decals. It was Optimus Prime himself.

"Wow."

Both Ana and Aurorah glanced at each other, surprised to have said the same thing at the same time. Their eyes were drawn back to the Peterbuilt when it started to transform. Parts slid apart, metal grinding on metal and gears turned as the semi was rearranged. It was like a giant robot rubix cube. Soon enough Optimus Prime was standing in front of them, the other Autobots not far behind.

"Hello, and welcome to NEST." Optimus greeted, his voice flowing over them like silk. They quivered on the spot from the sheer sound of it.

"I believe your names are Ana and Aurorah? Sideswipe has told me of what has occurred today." He sent them sympathetic looks. "I'm sorry that you had to have your first encounter with us in such a violent manner."

Ana shrugged and looked at Optimus from under her eyelashes. He was so big and magnificent. Like a Cybertronian version of a Greek god. All fine muscles and beautiful build. Granted his muscles weren't made of flesh but that was beside the point.

"It's alright." She muttered.

Aurorah decided to voice her opinion, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like a little kid in a toy shop. "Yay yay yay! Do you guys know how much we've been waiting to meet you?! You guys are so awesome!" What a way to ruin the moment.

"Yes, there is also that." Ratchet spoke up from beside Optimus and walked closer to the girls. "Though I am weary to believe it, Sideswipe is convinced that you are…from a different dimension as he puts it." He gave Optimus a considering look. "Are you sure we should believe them? Though it's hard to believe they could be spies, dimension traveling is just so…farfetched, even for us."

Optimus sighed and gave the girls a gentle smile. "Sideswipe believes the girls were telling the truth, so I will take his word for it until there is proof otherwise. We should welcome newcomers to this world as we were once in their position as well."

Ratchet sighed, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his fingers. He almost reminded the girls of a disgruntled mother. "If you say so Optimus."

Ironhide grunted. "Hah! I still say they'll be nothing but trouble!"

Sideswipe grinned. "Oh please, you old slagger! You're just saying that because I was the one who brought them here. Sorry to disappoint you but my wonderful influences don't work that fast."

Ironhide only grumbled under his breath. Aurorah grinned at that. Oh Ironhide was right to be afraid of them; the tricks she had up her sleeve. She could imagine it now: her and Sides pulling all kinds of pranks on Ironhide. Tar and feathers, pink paint, bird droppings. She had a creepy grin on her face.

"Hah, I told ya! Look at that face! That one's gonna be nothing but trouble!" Ironhide was pointing at Aurorah's creepy smile and she was quick to hide it and put on an innocent face.

"Hush now Ironhide. No need to point fingers yet." Optimus patted Ironhide's shoulder before turning back to the girls.

"For the time being we believe it would be best if you were to stay on base where we could protect you as well as give you a place to stay." He bent down on one knee to look them more in the eyes.

"So please, consider this as your home while you're here."

Ana and Aurorah smiled at each other before nodding their head in unison.

"Thanks Optimus!"

* * *

The first thing in store for the girls was a trip to Ratchet's medbay. Their brains gave little whimpers. The horror stories they read about that place. It was always so funny but now faced with the real thing…suffice to say it was no longer a funny matter. They stood in front of the huge sliding door, none of them making a move to do anything to announce their presence.

They jumped when it slid open without them touching it. Ratchet stood just on the other side, staring down at them with a smirk on his face. "No need to be so scared girls. I'll only get mad if you annoy me; promise." He glanced at Aurorah and then back to Ana. "Now this exam is slightly invasive, so I think it's best if I examine each of you separately. Who would like to go first?"

Ana thought about it. "Well…" She glanced at Aurorah; at the word 'invasive' she had frozen up and was staring at Ratchet with a look of disbelief. Obviously she wasn't going to go along with this quietly.

She rolled her eyes and volunteered herself. "I'll go first since I doubt Rory is going to be easy to deal with." At that Ratchet raised an eyebrow ridge at Aurorah as if in challenge. He was the boss when it came to the med-bay. If the little femme wanted to learn the hard way then that was fine by him. The girl caught his look and 'humphed'. She turned to Ana with a frown etched on her face.

"See you around Ana." With that she stalked off from the two to find a place to relax.

"You stay in the Medbay you hear?" Ratchet told the retreating girl. She didn't bother to awnser him.

Ana glanced up at Ratchet and wasn't surprised to see a perturbed look in his face. Doubtful Aurorah was going to get away from him. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't really handle needles or anything 'invasive' really well." Ratchet glanced down at her before cycling his vents. He'd deal with the stubborn one later.

"Come on then." He brought his hand down to Ana's level and she climbed on without needing any prompting. Ratchet carried her until he reached a huge, metal berth and gently set her down. He then walked away from her to gather the tools he needed.

Ana had to admit; she was nervous. She had never had a physical exam in her life and she suspected that this was going to be just like one of those. She gulped when he turned around bringing a small device attached to the ceiling down.

"Now in order for this device to work properly I'll need you to remove any clothing you have on. It's usually only used on Autobots…but I'm sure it will work the same when reading humans."

Ana's eyes widened. "W-what? I have to get naked? B-but, why?" Ratchet brought the device down to her eye level: it was a deceiving metal box of about two feet in height with an ominous metal rod sticking out of it.

"This here will send out a field of energy of its own to break down whatever molecular code is in its path. Anything other than the thing you want read, like clothes, will confuse the device and interpret the foreign objects as part of the whole. Plus it's a pain to sort through." He explained.

Ana nodded and hesitantly reached for her shirt. She could do this. If she could handle being at the dentist, she was sure she could handle this. She brought the material up over her head and blushed when her bra was revealed. It was a blue pushup with yellow polka dots dotting the whole thing. She then unzipped her boots and pulled them off; the metal sent shiver up her spine when the cold seeped through her socks. She unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them revealing black lace and silk boy shorts. She glanced up at Ratchet and found him staring straight at her, a hand under his chin, making a humming noise in thought.

She blushed and slowly reached for her bra, heart beating fast at undressing in front of Ratchet, despite the fact that he was a medic. She unclasped the bra and slid the straps off of her shoulders, making sure to keep the cups over her breasts. She hesitated before dropping it on the pile that the rest of her clothes had created. She gulped and slid her underwear off as well in one quick motion. She stood naked and blushing in front of Ratchet, her hands covering her breasts and lower region while he stared her down.

"Hmmm, interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Hmm? Oh, the varying sizes of breast among the femmes of your species: while some have large breasts that sag, other's like you have a moderate size that stay perky, or even some that stay small and never grow bigger. Many femmes of other species all have roughly the same size. I just thought it was an interesting fact. Now onto that scan."

Ana blushed beat red at having her breasts examined so closely and fidgeted nervously. "Now I need you to lie down on the berth while I scan you."

Ana looked down at the berth and stared at the cold metal. She moved her clothes below her before lying flat on it. No way was she going to lie on that cold bed, butt fuck naked. She jumped when she felt Ratchet attach something onto her left nipple.

"What the hell?!" She stared at the small plastic pad that was stuck to her breast in astonishment, until Ratchet stuck one on her left nipple.

"Ratchet!" She cried in embarrassment, covering her chest in an attempt to deter him.

He glanced at her as if he hadn't just touched her boobs. Granted he was a medic, but still, he should have warned her first. "Hmmm?"

"Why…why did you put those on my nipples?"

"I get good readings from them." He said simply.

There was silence before Ratchet attached another sticky to her temples. She sent him a glare before pouting and looking away. He continued to apply stickies onto her skin until she was covered with at least a dozen white pads. After he was through with the pads he attached wired clips to the small pieces of metal on each one. He stood over her after he was done.

"Now stay as still as you can while I turn the machine on. It'll send slight charges through your body so you should feel a little tingly while it's on."

Ana gulped before she nodded for him to continue. She could do this. She deal with being naked in front of a giant metal alien and then tested on by some strange machine. No problem. She shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

'_Happy thoughts, just think happy thoughts. Better yet, find your happy place. Nothing ever gets you there._' She laughed to herself at her thoughts. She was sounding kinda like Aurorah.

Ratchet reached over and flipped a switch on the huge machine beside the berth Ana was on and immediately she felt the weird charges vibrating through her body. She would almost say it felt good. She moaned when the vibrations ghosted over her more sensitive areas. She felt something inside her flare out, seeking something, though she didn't know what.

The feeling suddenly stopped and she gasped at the loss. Holy cow! She opened her eyes to see Ratchet's curious expression. His optics were full of questions, question he knew she probably had no awnser to.

She gave him a sheepish grin. "So doc, am I gonna live?"

Ratchet frowned at her. "Of course you are. I wouldn't have used the machine if I thought it would harm you in anyway."

Ana waved her hands in front of her. She hadn't meant anything rude. "No, no, no Ratchet! I wasn't trying to undermine your skills. I know perfectly well you're the best medic in the entire galaxy, it's just a saying we humans tend to say to our doctor's after an exam. It's a silly joke I swear."

Ratchet smirked, making her stop her frantic waving to stare in confusion at him. He leaned over her and started to gently pluck the sticky pads from her skin.

"I am aware you were joking. I get the same thing from most of the soldiers on the base." He motioned her to put her clothes back on which she happily obliged. "It was not that that had bothered me, it was the fear in your voice. I may be a mean and rude old bot but I will never intentionally harm my patients."

"I know Ratchet." She said, pulling her boots on.

"Then what is it. No one else on this base will harm you either."

Ana brought her hands up to rub her face. She let out a tired sigh before turning to face the concerned medic.

"Well, it's the unknown that I fear. I fear for what will happen to me and Rory. We aren't supposed to exist here. Being in this room, being anyplace on this island scares me. It makes this whole thing so much more real even though it feels like a dream." She adverted her eyes to her feet as they swung back and forth over the edge of the berth. So much had happened to them, things that should only be possible in the fanfiction that she read. Strange energies, getting molested by a Transformer right of the bat. It was all so crazy.

"Do you- do you think that we'll be alright Ratchet? We won't, you know, explode or melt or something really horrible like that, do you?" She asked. She stood up when Ratchet lowered his hand to her and she hopped on, sitting down and letting her feet hang over the edge. He gave her a small pat on the back before heading out of the exam room.

"We can't say for sure. We know nothing about the energies that you girls release and its affects. For all we know it could be harmless, though don't go getting your hopes up." He warned when a tiny smile appeared on Ana's face. He didn't want to see these two feel any worse than they already did and feeding them false hope would only bring them down if things don't go right in the end.

"For now you two leave things to us and take it easy." He told her. Ana nodded in understanding.

When Ratchet entered the main med room, he stopped and scanned the room.

"What's up Ratchet?" Ana asked. She looked up at his face and saw his optics narrow and his lips press into a tight line. All signs of a coming explosion. She could hear and feel the rumbling of his revving engine. Someone was in trouble and she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. Looking around her eyes landed on Deidara who sat queen like on one of the metal counters. How she got up there she didn't know but Deis was a cat and a genius cat at that.

The feline looked up from peering down at Missy who was whimpering for attention on the floor. She moved her tail in greeting before glaring back down at the tiny Chihuahua.

"Is it just me or is the room lacking a certain red-head?" Ana joked, earning a nasty glare from the medic. Ratchet growled and moved over to a medical berth. He laid his hand inches from the surface and tilted, letting Ana squeak in surprise as she tumbled from his palm to the berth.

"Ow, jeeze, I was just kidding." she said. Ratchet didn't pay her any mind as he started talking loudly to what she guessed was his comm-lines. She was pretty sure comm-lines were supposed to be soundless, but then Ratchet also seemed to need and outlet to vent his frustration to anyone listening.

'_I hope you're ready Aurorah, cuz you're in for one nasty checkup._'

* * *

Aurorah soon found that maybe wondering the place all by herself was not the smartest ideas. Once again she was lost. The bots and soldiers had to be busy because there was no one around to tell her she wasn't supposed to be here.

'_Why didn't I bring Deidara? She would have kept me from getting lost._' She turned a corner, continuing down the long and very large hallway. It almost seemed to eat her up it was so big. The silver walls that lacked any kind of decor slowly grinded on her nerves. No posters or pictures of any sorts and the color though nice was plain. There was nothing for her to use to find her way back. That and she hated plain walls.

Through her internal ranting she came upon a door. Granted there were many doors, but this one was different. A warm sensation spread through her body as she neared it and her legs started to move on their own accord. She looked up at the large metal door, obviously made for Cybertronian use, and noticed a sign similar to the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. She thought of leaving but her body had other ideas.

The warmth became hotter and it tingled her skin as she reached out for a humans sized door to the right. It felt similar to how she felt when she met Sideswipe, though with Barricade chasing them she didn't have the time to ponder on it long and had soon forgotten it even with his close proximity.

Aurorah slowly grabbed the door knob and twisted, listening closely for the sound of any alarm. When none was heard she peeked her head inside and looked around. It was dark save for the low glow of machines and a soft overhead light that occupied the room. She slipped fully in and closed the door quietly behind her.

'_Well that was stupidly easy._' Vegeta voiced. Aurorah growled softly, not in the mood to entertain her voices. Sane people didn't do that. So she ignored him and started to walk around the large room. It almost reminded her of a hospital room. Beeping machines and tables lined the walls and pieces of metal and equipment littered them. She climbed over thick wires that connected the machines to something laying in a curtained off bed in the middle of the room. She made her way over there and ducked under the hanging cloth.

The temperature of her body skyrocketed and she tried to fan herself with her hand in an attempt to cool off.

'_What the hell. Are they trying to cook something in here?_' Aurorah whined to herself. She gazed up at the table. At the front of the bed, or berth as it seemed to look like, there was a metal latter for human use. She trotted over and grabbed at the bar.

'_In the last 48 hours I have done more exercise then I have ever done in my entire life_." She huffed as she climbed the stairs. As she went, she made sure not to look down. She didn't need to know how high she was climbing. With her luck she'd fall.

When she reached the top, she quickly scrambled over the edge to a safer distance. She flopped onto her front and pressed her cheek to the cool metal beneath her, letting out a sigh. It felt so nice on her heated skin.

After a few moments of silence Aurorah pushed herself up to her hands and knees and took in her knew sights. She almost stopped breathing at what greeted her.

"Jazz!" She whispered. How? He had died in the first movie and had never appeared in the other two. Though she had a figurine that said Ratchet had fixed him, it didn't mean he was still alive movie wise. But here he was, alive. She could hear a soft rumble of a sleeping engine and it only made her confirmation stronger.

Aurorah got to her feet and walked over to Jazz's shoulder, grabbing a piece of his armor to hoist herself up onto his chest to get a better view. He was smaller than Sideswipe but no less impressive and his sliver armor shone under the meager light. She scooted up closer to his face. His visor was dark and she reached out to touch his cheek. His warm metal skin felt nice against her hand and she slid it over his chin and up to his slightly parted lips. They were soft for being metal and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

'_He's asleep._' Aurorah reasoned to herself. '_He'll never know._'

She leaned down, hesitating for a second before she pressed her lips to his. How much she had dreamed of doing this. Well she had dreamed of a lot of things she wanted to do to her favorite but this was good. Feeling bolder she slipped her tongue out to sneak a taste. He didn't taste like what she thought a metal being would. It wasn't oily or greasy but more like a tangy taste, like a penny did when you put it in your mouth.

The contact between their bodies made her skin tingle even more and the heat was close to unbearable. Her heavy fur lined jacket didn't help either.

Aurorah leaned back from the kiss only to squeak in surprise by the blue glow of Jazz's visor. He was awake! What! For how long?

"Ah must admit, that's one way ta wake up." His voice was colored in amusement and she sputtered stupidly.

"I-I didn't-"

"Didn't mean ta? Somehow ah doubt that. Not that ah mind, so don't go worrin' yerself lil'lady." Jazz smiled.

Aurorah ducked her head in embarrassment, a dark blush spread across her face. She shouldn't be so surprised. This was Jazz after all. He probably knew she was here the moment she opened that door and he was a master of pretending so it was no wonder she fell so easily to his sleeping act.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. Jazz chuckled and her embarrassment grew.

"Takin' advantage of the sleepin' Autobot. Sneaky lil'femme aren't ya?" He scoped Aurorah into his hand and sat up. She fell to her back at the sudden movement but quickly righted herself.

"Well, you know, it was a little too tempting. You see a nice looking mech all unaware and stuff and your self-control seems to just fly out the window." She said, gaining some of her spunk back. Jazz laughed and Aurorah gave a little smile.

"Ya have excellent taste lil'lady."

"And so do you."

"Ah'm sure." His visor flickered and she tilted her head. He must be communicating with the other bot's. She grimaced when she thought of Ratchet's likely reaction. It was good thing she was human. No wrench to the head for her.

"Well well, seems yer on ol' Ratchet's wanted list. He's barkin' up a storm over the comm lines. Somethin' bout' a human version of Siders. Can't listen worth slag." He grinned devilishly at her and she felt like she'd turn into a puddle of goo. Could he not look at her like that.

"Well he did say not to leave the medbay. Maybe next time he should leave someone to watch me." She spread her arms out dramatically when Jazz's grin didn't fade but only grew bigger. "I couldn't help it. He was taking forever and I was bored. Plus I didn't feel like sitting there listening to Nappa annoy Vegeta in a never ending tirade. It's pure torture."

"Who's Nappa and Vegeta? I don't remember anything about them being transported here." Jazz asked.

Aurorah frowned. "You don't want to know." She blinked when his word registered her head. "Wait, what do you mean they weren't supposed to be here?"

Jazz's visor turned white. "Oh dear, seems ma secret slipped."

His secret? Did he know something about how they got here? He didn't sound all that surprised about slipping up, like he meant to do it. She narrowed her eyes and his grin slid back in place, visor fading to a bright blue.

"You know something don't you? You know why we're here!" She accused, mouth moving before her brain. She looked ready to hiss and spit like one of those organic felines. Even the short hair on the back of her little head seemed to stand up. His smile faded a little and he rubbed her back with a clawed finger.

"Hey now. Don't go gettin' yaself worked up. Ah do know a little, but ah can't tell ya right now. " Jazz admitted. His finger moved slowly on her back, switching from up and down to circles to up and down again. She felt herself melting under the soothing pressure and anything more she was going to say disappeared.

"But-"

"Plus, we should get ya ta Ratchet before he blows walls down ta find ya." He interrupted, easily changing the subject. She should have been mad, but the massage took away any fight she had. It felt like a warm vibration all along her back. How did he do that? Her eyes slipped close and she gave out a content sigh, dropping her head and letting her body just feel.

Jazz hopped off of the berth, and exited the room, walking down the hallway and swiftly finding his way around. It wasn't long before she could hear the unmistakable yelling of an angry medic but she couldn't be bothered to care. Not with Jazz touching her anyways.

The room grew silent as Ratchet noticed he had more occupants. He turned around and his eyes narrowed when he noticed who it was.

"Jazz! You're supposed to be resting. Why are you not in your room?" He growled, wrench held threatenly. Jazz lifted his other hand in a placating gesture.

"Ratch-man, cool yaself. Ah was only bringin' back a lil'femme who seemed to have gotten lost." He held his hand out to show Aurorah slumped like a rag doll in his palm, his finger still stroking her back.

"That little glitch head! I told her to stay in this Medbay!" he said angrily.

"In her defense, she said she was bored." Ratchet bristled at Jazz's nonchalantly voiced words. Slagger was wishing for a dent to the helm.

"Quite!" He barked and held his hand out expectantly. "Hand her to me. I have to give her an exam which should have been done thirty minutes ago."

Jazz shrugged and skipped over to the grumpy medic. He was careful as he gently placed her in Ratchet's waiting hand. He gave her one last pat before walking over to the med berth and hopping up onto the metal surface to sit next to Ana.

"Right," Ratchet huffed, looking down at the blinking red-head. "This should be fun."

Aurorah came out of her daze when she finally noticed the missing presence of the warm finger rubbing her back. She was in a room, sitting on a metal berth, surrounded with medical equipment and the Doc-bot standing in front of her. Things started to form in her mind real fast and none of them were pleasant.

'_Oh hell no._'

She stood up and made a mad dash to the edge of the berth where she thought a ladder might be before a metal hand came down and blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't!" Ratchet growled. Aurorah glared at the hand that blocked her path to freedom before directing her stare to the medic. He didn't seem impressed in the least. In fact he snorted in amusement. She got back to her feet and tried to move quickly around his hand. He easily snatched her up and gently dangled her in front of him.

"Look here you little Glitchmouse. I'm going to put this in simple terms that you will understand. You can get this done the easy way or the hard way. Either way is fine by me. As a human you're much easier to restrain and deal with."

"You can't do that! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Squirming vigorously she attempted to loosen Ratchet's grip. He was not going to exam her in anyway. She wouldn't have it. It was space bubble violation to the extreme.

"Oh would you just knock it off. You act like I'm going toss you to the pit."

"Hell no! You ain't doing shit to me!" She snarled. She felt trapped in his giant hand. There was no way out and she pushed at his fingers with all her strength.

"One more chance femme. You may not be Cybertronian, so I can't weld your aft to the berth but I sure as the pit will tie you down."

She stopped her struggling and eyed him suspiciously. "And what does behaving entitle? Letting you shoot me up with alien drugs or something." She asked. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face plates. She was worse than the twins.

"No, behaving entitles that you sit on this berth quietly and take off your clothes so that I may scan you with this machine to test your energy readings." He explained lowering the same box he had showed Ana into Aurorah's line of view. Her reacting was less than stellar. Her previous struggles were back in affect. She squirmed and shouted. Ratchet was lucky the room was sound proof or he was sure the whole base would think he was killing her.

"BUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED DOCTOR. NO FUCKING WAY AM I TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF!" She screamed.

"Fine then, the hard way it is." Ratchet growled. His tone was no nonsense and she doubled her efforts as he rifled through a drawer. He pulled out two small straps and turned back to the berth. He positioned the machine in a certain angle and before she knew she felt like she was falling. She didn't even get to scream as she was caught and held in a tight grasp. She was so surprised that she barely put up a fight when she felt her clothes being taken off and pushed to lie on the cold table. The feel of the cold snapped her out of whatever daze she was in and she kicked out when she felt her arms being strapped to the berth next to her sides.

"NONONONONO! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME."

"Will you be quite. I'll give you a sedative if you don't and that involves needles." Ratchet warned her, his voice firm. He wasn't happy she could tell but she could care less at the moment as she took in the medic's new appearance. No longer was he a giant robot but was now vastly smaller. About eight feet if she was to guess right. Maybe a little taller. She scrunched her legs together and folded them to her body in an attempt to hide her privates.

"Oh now your quite." The medic griped. His audios still rang a little from her screeching. He dropped to one knee and un-subspaced some white sticky pads. His smaller but still very large frame leaned over her. He placed a hand on her knees to push them flat but Aurorah firmly kept them to her body. She shook her head at him in defiance. He could tell by the look on her face that her resolve to resist had all but crumpled now that he had her tied down. He really didn't like making the little human femme upset but she had insisted on being defiant so the only option was a little force. It wasn't the first time Ratchet had to force a patient. One more push to her knees with a little more strength and they straightened flat to the berth.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now I'm going to apply these pads to various places on your body. Some will be in uncomfortable spots but you won't need to have them on long, promise." He tried to sooth her fears. He wasn't used to coddling his patients but she looked up at him with such a look of fear. She reminded of a trapped turbofox. She shivered when he placed two of the stickies to her breast, but other than that and her constant gaze on him she kept still.

"Alright, I'm going to take these straps off. Will you please stay put?" he asked her. Aurorah didn't say anything. She didn't move or acknowledge his words at all. He sighed as he released her wrists from the bindings. He waited for her to bolt but when she didn't he nodded to her in approval. He stayed in his human sized form as a sort of comfort for her. She seemed to be more relaxed this way even if she was scared. He reached up to his machine and prepared to flip a switch on the side.

"Okay, this will go relatively quickly. You're going to feel a tingly sensation through your body. This machine emits an energy vibration that will draw your energy out and break it down so that I may more easily examine it. The reason I had your clothes removed was because I would get a much clearer reading if nothing was in the way. Now I'm going to start alright." She gave a small nod and Ratchet flipped the switch.

The result of the energy machine on Aurorah was nothing like it was with Ana. Her eyes widen and a startled gasp left her lips. Ratchet wasn't expecting an overwhelming pressure on his EM field and his knees almost buckled by the strength of it. He also was expecting the sudden arousal that assaulted him and desire to dominate and possess the femme in front of him. What the hell was happening to him? A low growl left his chassis that surprised a part of his conscious that was being pushed back by his growing need. He could smell her much too acutely and her arousal was delectable. He wanted it and when she whimpered his control snapped and he pounced on her.

Aurorah writhed as a burning rushed through her body. It was uncomfortable and she squeezed her legs together as she started to feel a wetness swell in her privates. A small whimper escaped her mouth. She wanted to touch herself so badly, to relieve the arousal. She was surprised when a large figure appeared over her. Two hands slammed beside either side of her head making her flinch and two strong legs straddled her hips. She could feel the rumble of Ratchet's engine and the heat of his metal against her skin. His closeness made the arousal even worse. Her clouded mind wanted him to do something to her and to do it now.

Ratchet wasted no time as he lowered his head to her neck and started to nip and lick at her skin. He proceeded lower till his mouth found her breast. He remembered he had found himself fascinated by the human females breasts. It was perverted and wrong but the femmes of his species didn't have such soft mounds and he was delighted to rub and lick at them. Aurorah was larger than her friend and he quite liked it. Much more to enjoy. He lifted one of his hands from beside her head and ghosted it over her stomach, eliciting a moan from her. She arched into Ratchet's touch, begging for more with her body. He growled against her breast before leaving it to kiss her. His lips moved against hers and his glossa swiped her lower lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and allowed his glossa to evade her mouth. His questing hand slid over her hips and down her thigh. He rubbed it lightly before running it up the inner part of her thigh.

She squealed when his fingers found the slick lips of her sex and he was quick to press a thick fingertip into her. She shuttered and bucked against him, wanting him to go deeper. He didn't finger her deeper but he started a slow in and out pace. She moaned and panted her energy swirling rapidly with his. Another finger slipped inside to stretch her wider. She needed to be prepared to accept his spike. He let his mouth wonder back to her breast and nuzzled them.

She screamed as the second finger joined the first. Ratchet's frame may have been smaller than before but his hands were still large. One of them could almost encircle her entire waist, so the fingers pumping inside of her were large and thick. He didn't go deeper than half way though no matter how much she whined and squirmed. It made her wonder if he knew she was a virgin and didn't wish to hurt her.

"More, I want more Ratchet." she whimpered. He growled and huffed on her breast, continuing the thrusting pace in her tight heat. He wanted to see her overload first.

Aurorah's eyes fluttered close and she gripped his forearm as his thrust became faster. Still he did not push further in. She didn't mind so much anymore as a building pressure started to fill her. She wiggled and she felt his fingers curl against her walls to press into a particular sensitive parts. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed roughly. She rocked her hips and screamed as the motion caused his fingers to put hard pressure on the two spots. Her body shuttered violently as her orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around Ratchet's moving fingers. He purred when he felt her energy rippled with her overload and he felt her fluids spill out of her and onto his hand. He gave her core a few more thrust before removing them.

He gazed at her panting and sweating form. Her legs were spread wide for his viewing pleasure and he watched as her fluids pooled around her aft on the berth. He bent down, preparing to lap the wetness from her sex, when a beeping rang in his processer from the machine above them and suddenly Aurorah's energy left his EM field like a punch to the face plates. It made him jerk his head back and fall backwards onto his aft.

Ratchet looked at the human lying before him and he suddenly felt horrified. He shook his head in disbelief when his processor finally wrapped around his actions.

'_No…I-I didn't just…I didn't…no I did!_' he buried his face in his palm as his vents cycled air to cool his heated systems. '_How could I…she's my patient…I barely know her._' He looked up to check Aurorah's reaction. She was sitting up, covering herself the best she could and looking everywhere but at him. His fists clenched and he snarled. He stood up and jumped off the berth, reforming to his normal size. He quickly washed his hands and then opened a drawer to grab a cloth. He tossed it to the berth for Aurorah to use. She looked at it dubiously.

"We're done here so clean up and get dressed." He turned around when she shifted over to the rag and proceeded to clean herself. She didn't take long and she cleared her throat to gain the Medic's attention. He took a deep gulp of air through his mouth before expelling it from his vents. Turning around he saw that Aurorah was still not looking at him. That was fine by him. She had every right to be mad. He moved over to her, hesitating before he offered her his hand for her to climb up on. She eyed it warily and slowly moved to stand. She stepped into his hand and clenched her fists into her jacket as if it would protect her.

He took his gaze away from her and headed to the door. He stopped for a moment before he opened it to enter the main medbay room.

'_What have I done?_'

* * *

The exam had left Ratchet frazzled and angry and Aurorah blushing and holding her clothes tightly to her body. When they entered the main room of the medbay, Ratchet had quickly stuffed the human into Jazz's hands. When asked what was wrong, the medic simply snarled and leveled a dark glare at the silver saboteur before heading over to a shelf at the end of the room. All questions he had ceased and he gave Ana a confused look. She didn't know what to say either and shrugged.

Jazz looked down at human femme. She was bright red in the face and her breathing came in little pants. His EM field tingled with delight as her energy brushed against his. Taking a judge from the waves of pleasure coming off her he had to guess more than just a simple exam had happened in that room. He could smell Ratchet's scent and energy signature on her skin and he growled lowly in his throat so no one could hear. He smoothed his thumb against her back and rubbed. Aurorah shivered at the feel and arched her back into the touch. He continued to sooth her till she was once again a rag doll on his hand. Jazz smile at her content expression and looked up to see Ratchet coming back to them with a couple of data pads. He wanted to snap at the medic and he quickly shut the desire down.

"Both of your scans came out fairly clean with the exception of the strange energy reading and in Aurorah's case high blood pressure and mental instability. Great, just what we need, a fragging head case." He grumbled the last part to himself but Jazz heard it clearly and chuckled. The medic scowled and flipped through to another data pad when he stopped in front of the group.

"Aurorah, your high blood pressure is an easy fix. There is no need for me to give you medication for it. A simple healthy diet and regular exercising will be a good start. For your mental problems, I'll give you a dose of psych meds. Not a lot though, the side effects are worse than the actual problems. Just something to keep you feeling stable." Ratchet sighed and inhaled deeply through his vents before continuing. "I'm going to hate to say this, but for the duration of both of your stays I'm going to need you two to visit twice a week to evaluate your energy readings. As for you Aurorah I would like you to come three times a week for the next month or two depending on how long you're staying so that I may check your health progress. Do you two understand?" He looked at the two girls, one of who was half way asleep. He growled darkly and Ana looked up at her friend nestled snuggly in Jazz's hand, oblivious to anything Ratchet was saying. She tapped on his arm to gain his attention.

"Hey Jazz, maybe you should stop petting Rory. You're deteriorating her awareness which is turn making for a very unhappy medic." She suggested, pointing to Ratchet to emphasize her words. The medic was quickly losing his cool.

Jazz's visor blinked as he contemplated Ana's words. He smiled brightly and held Aurorah closer to his chest.

"But she's so warm an' soft. Don't make meh put her down Ratch. Ah promise ta explain everything ta her later." He swung side to side gently as if rocking a baby. He jutted his lower lip out to add to the effect. He's wasn't going to give up to easily. It seemed human petting was going to be a new thing for him.

Ratchet let out a gust of air from his vents. Screw it. Today had been weird. It was no use arguing with Jazz at the moment, not while he was so tried. All he wanted was a nice cube of high-grade and some recharge, preferably without memory fluxes of the events that transpired today.

"Fine! Then I'll leave Ana and the Glitchmouse in your care for now till we assign them permanent guardians. I want them with a bot at all times for the next couple of days, so please, for primus sake don't let them out of your sight, especially that one." Ratchet grumbled, waving them permission to leave. Jazz nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ya got it Ratch-man! Ah'll take'em with meh back to my prison cell." He scooped up Ana into his other hand and headed out of the medbay before Ratchet could respond. Missy ran after his heels, yipping all the way. Ana didn't bother to ask Jazz to pick her up. The little dog needed her exercise anyways.

Deidara watched them leave from atop the metal desk she had been using to avoid the hyper Chihuahua . She tilted her head up to Ratchet, a look of knowing in her yellow-green eyes. The medic didn't know what it was about the tiny organic cat the gazed at him, but the intelligence behind her eyes was unnerving.

"Oh don't look at me like that you little fuzz ball. I know what I did. I don't need you scrutinizing me." He muttered. He laid his hand out before the feline and she hopped up, swishing her tail and padding in circles before plopping onto her side and curling up. She meowed once and hid her nose beneath her tail.

"I think our lives have just gotten a bit more difficult."

* * *

_Dear Shit That Needs To be Written,_

_Meeting the Autobots nearly made me have a heart attack. They were just so awesome and Optimus…I think he made me and Ana orgasm in our pants. Awkward._

_I was also so excited to see Jazz alive. He was so nice and I liked being petted by him. And for some strange reason I feel really warm and tingly around him. Weird right?_

_But the craziest thing to happen was the exam. I'm so pissed at Ratchet but good lord is he skilled. I have never felt that sexually good ever. I don't know what came over me but as he was looking over my body I just snapped. Something in me reached out to him and he reacted instantly. To say things got steamy is an understatement. I don't think I'll ever see him the same way again. Great and I have meetings with him three times a week._

_I should stop writing, Jazz and Ana are looking at me funny._

_Later amigos_

_Aurorah_

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't hate me for not uploading even though I have like 11 chapters already sitting on my computer! xD I was just plain lazy._


	3. Easing Tension

**_Chapter Three: Easing Tension_**

Ana woke slowly, not quite aware of where she was. The walls and machines surrounding her felt unfamiliar and she quickly bolted upright, darting her gaze around the room as if searching for a threat. Her green eyes settled on a mass of silver lying on a metal bed next to her. She squinted her eyes and could barely make out a slow movement above the silver creature. Her hand scrambled around beside her till she found her glasses and put them one. When she looked back up, memories of the past few days flew through her mind. A different dimension, Transformers….Barricade.

It all came back to her and she gasped. So it hadn't been a dream after all. They really did end up in the Transformers world and if she was to guess right, judging by the blue glow of a visor, they were in Jazz's room.

"Hey there, yer awake. Thought ah'd be waiting awhile fer one a ya to rise'n shine." The sliver mech said. Ana yawned and rubbed under her glasses to wipe away the morning eye crust, secure in the knowledge that she wasn't anyplace dangerous.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" She asked, another yawn escaping her mouth before she feel backwards onto the cot that had been procured for her.

"Exactly 8:00 am on the dot. It's still pretty early, and ya had a long day yesterday. Ya should probably catch a few more hours of recharge." He suggested. Ana thought about it. It sounded so tempting to just roll back into a ball under the warm covers and just sleep some more. A whining from beside her made her choice for her. Missy nosed her way out from under the blankets and looked up her with big pleading eyes.

"Don't have much of choice but to get up, gotta take Missy outside to use the bathroom and I'm getting kinda hungry. Think anyone would be willing to show me around since I think you're a little occupied?" She asked pointing to her friend still with Jazz but now laying spread eagle on his chest instead of in his hand. Jazz chuckled and lightly ran a figure down Aurorah's back. The light in his blue visor flickered for a moment and he turned to her with a smile.

"Captain Lennox said he'll take ya. He's headin' ta the rec room for some chow and is willin' ta make a stop fer ya little friend."

"Alright cool. Maybe I can even get some clean clothes. I could really go for a nice hot shower right now." Ana grinned at the thought. It was just want she needed. A nice breakfast and a hot shower to wash away they stress of the past couple days.

Jazz lifted his hand to her. She picked up Missy and stepped onto his palm and held onto one of his fingers for support as he lowered her to the ground.

"Lennox is waitin' outside." He told her.

"That didn't take long for him to get here."

Jazz gave her another smile as he shifted back to a more comfortable position on his berth.

"He wasn't far off ta begin with, hence the reason he was willin' ta escort ya around." He waved his hand in a shoo gesture, the smile still firmly in place. "Now off with ya. Yer buddy there is gettin' a little antsy."

Ana shook her head and opened the human sized door to the hallway. William Lennox stood there in all his amazing military glory, looking as real as the Autobots do. He nodded his head at her and held out his hand in greeting. She moved Missy to her other arm so she could properly shake his hand.

"William Lennox, Captain of the NEST team, nice to meet you." He had a strong firm grip when he shook her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"Anastasia Rustenholtz, but please just call me Ana. Less of a mouth full if ya get my drift." She said as she let his hand go. Will gestured for them to walk and she moved to his side as he led the way.

"Since you're not a soldier you can call me Will."

Ana smiled and nodded before setting Missy down on the ground. Will gestured for her to follow him as he started heading off in what she assumed was the direction to get outside, Missy strutting just a few feet ahead.

"So what's the dog's name?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them

"Her name's Missy, though I usually just call her babe; it's what she responds to mostly."

Will nodded before letting out a light chuckle.

"I find it hilarious how you two managed to run into a huge alien race of robots and still managed to bring your animals along."

She smiled in slight embarrassment. It was kind of funny that their pets had managed to be right with them when they were transported into an alternate dimension. To think…they were here…with the Transformers. A thought came to her and she frowned, glancing away from Will. They were here…alone…all the people they used to know, gone, in a single instant. Her friend Amy who she grew up with, her crush who she had dreamt about because she knew he would never like her, and even her college degree which she would never get now. Her life in that dimension was cut off and now she had to start anew.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ana snapped back to reality and let out a small laugh, she had to stop doing that. She couldn't allow others to catch onto her darker thoughts, she had to be positive…if she didn't…she felt a darker part of her would start taking over. She stomped on those negative thoughts and brought a smile to her face.

"Sorry, was still kind of half-asleep I guess. Even though I get up early, I doubt I'll ever be a morning person."

Will gave her a considering look before shrugging it off and patting her shoulder with a smile.

"To be honest with you, I was never much of one myself." He admitted.

She laughed and followed behind Will as they made their way through the open hanger. Missy dashed out and ran in circles on the dry dirt before sniffing all over the place. Ana kept an eye on her as she walked with Will along the outside of the building. A loud explosion made her jump and cover her head in surprise. She nervously look around for the source of the noise, but she couldn't see any. Will chuckled before patting her back to calm her down.

"Calm down, it's only Ironhide."

"Ironhide?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, he's the resident weapon's specialist. He practices his aim every morning out in the range."

Her thoughts brightened at the thought of Ironhide. She remembered that he was with the bots that had them upon their arrival. She was glad that they obviously landed in a time before the third movie happened. It was devastating to see the grumpy mech die in such a horrid way.

"Think we can watch? I do love explosions." She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Will smirked at her.

"Sure, this way." He said, nodding his head to the right.

Ana picked up Missy who had cowered at her feet at the thundering sound of the explosion, her nose hiding behind her arm to block out what scared her.

"Oh don't worry babe, he won't hurt you." She cooed.

She followed after Will only to gasp at what she saw when she turned the corner. A huge crater had been blown into the earth from what she guessed was one of Ironhide's weapons. Missy started wiggling in her arms and she was quick to set her back down. A black mech stood in the middle of the shooting range, smoke billowing out from his arm mounted cannons. It was Ironhide and he looked strong and confident.

Ana couldn't help the grin that stretched her face and she ran after Missy to meet the old bot.

* * *

Aurorah slipped passed the Medbay, moving as silently as possible as to not alert Ratchet that she was anywhere nearby. She knew the medic had wanted to see her when she woke up, but she really didn't feel up to being anywhere near him. Not after yesterday.

As soon as she was sure she was far enough away, she made a mad dash down the hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, the walls were just as plain as they were yesterday but she felt she just needed to move around. Strange since she was usually to lazy to do anything even remotely active. She felt so energized since coming here.

She slowed to a walk when she neared a room that was bustling with noise. She peered in to find many people, humans and bots a like milling around together, chatting, watching TV and eating.

'_This must be the __rec room_' Aurorah thought. It was large, made so it could fit the various sized mechs all around. There were balconies lining the walls filled with tables and comfortable couches for the humans to relax were they weren't in the way of the large bots on the ground level. There were even some game tables like Ping-Pong and such. It reminded her of the building at her college were all the students hung out, with the big open bottom floor and the upper deck with big windows overlooking the school. It wasn't anyplace she wanted to be at the moment though, too many people. She gave a quick glance around to make sure Ana wasn't in the room before continuing down the hall.

She wondered the halls aimlessly. There was no destination for her, only the desire to get away for a little. It was so much to take into her mind. It was cool to be in the presence of the Transformers, beings who were only cartoons in her world. But it was also scary. These amazing beings were in the middle of a war and she and Ana had being dropped right into it. Would they be captured by the Decepticons, would they cause problems for the Autobots? They had no training in fighting in a war so there was nothing they could do to help. Course they had the strange energies, but they didn't even know what it was.

She had passed a door when a soft moan caught her attention. It sounded pained. She backed up to the room and peered inside. It looked like a apartment, a very large apartment. Probably one of the Autobot's but why would they leave to door open. She contemplated going inside. It was rude to just waltz into someone's place, but on the other hand whoever was in there sounded hurt.

Aurorah made her mind up and entered. The door behind her slid closed softly and her eyes widened. How the hell was she supposed to get out? The room had no human sized doors.

'_Well that's just great!_' She thought_. _'_Hope whoever lives here doesn't punt me to China for evading their space._'

She walked around what looked like a living room. There was two large couches in front of a large TV. There was a couple game stations with super-sized controllers for alien robot convenience. Papers and what looked like datapads, littered parts of the floor and most of the counter space in the room. There was a metal computer terminal with floating see through displays. On one of the counters was what she guessed was a energon dispenser and a round table with two chairs were placed in a dining room space.

She moved around the clutter on the carpeted floor and went over to a tiny hallway with an open door. Another moan had her freezing. She inched slowly to the door. The only things in the room was a large berth that was covered by a foam mattress and had two pillows and a soft looking blanket. To the side there was a end table with datapads and a lamp. There was a book cases that held disks and more datapads. A couple pictures occupied some of the space on the shelves. Posters covers the walls tastefully and she felt much better here than she did in the hall.

No dressers were in the room and she figured they didn't need them since they didn't wear clothing. She moved further into the room and froze again when she spotted the source of the moans. It was Jazz.

'_Wait, wasn't his room closer to the medbay._'

'_Idiot!_' Vegeta scoffed. '_Couldn't your puny mind tell the place was a medical room?_' She frowned inwardly at the voice and shook her head to clear her mind.

'_Don't listen to the voices Aurorah. They only wish to mock you._'

'_But of course, I only exist to make your life miserable. Its fun really._'

'_And I'm here to make you happy!_' Nappa chimed in. Vegeta scowled.

'_Shut up Nappa, no one was speaking to you._' He told the bald sayian.

'_Kay!_'

Aurorah snapped out of her thoughts when she herd a pained hiss and the grinding of metal. She quickly ran up to Jazz's side to see what was wrong. He was leaning against his berth his right hand clutched the left side of his abdomen and one arm hung limply at his side. A couple pieces of silver armor plating sat next to him and she saw the thick cables in his side. He was in pain and she didn't know what do. Should she call Ratchet?

"Jazz?" she said softly, placing her palm to his heated metal plating. At first he didn't seem to have heard her, but before she call to him again he turned to her with a small smile.

"How'd ya get in here ya sneaky femme?" he asked. She rubbed his plating in what she hoped was a comforting way. It wasn't much but it was all she could think to do for him at the moment.

"I was wondering the halls again. Heard your moans and found the door open so I let myself in." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. Jazz chuckled in amusement.

"Ya seem ta do that a lot. Could get ya trouble ya know." He told her.

"I know." She looked up at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Nothin' ya should worry about. Ah can take care of it."

Aurorah frowned and softly slapped his thigh.

"Don't give me that crap you lugnut. Tell me what hurts and maybe I can help." She said. He tilted his head to her and his visor dimmed slightly. He considered her offer. It couldn't hurt to have a little help. Especially if Aurorah was offering. He could use some of her warmth for his pain. He nodded his agreement and shifted to his human sized form. He wasn't as tall as Ratchet but at what she guessed was about seven – seven and half feet tall he still towered over her.

"Okeh, so here's the problem. Ever since Ah awakened from stasis, ma muscle cables have been cramping in ma shoulders an' especially ma sides were ol' Megs tore me up. Ta get ta them Ah have ta remove ma armor. Ah can get ma side ones off but getting' ta ma shoulders is too painful. Plus ma hands are a bit big to massage them out. Femmes were the bots trained ta do that kinda thing because of their smaller fingers."

Aurorah looked at her hands and they were definitely smaller the Jazz's. She gazed up into his blue visor questionably.

"Have you told Ratchet about this?" She asked him. He shook his head, wincing and rubbing the exposed cables in his side.

"Nah, there ain't much Ratch can do beside give meh an injection for the pain."

True. If Jazz couldn't rub them his self then Ratchet probably couldn't do it either. And pain killers would only do so much. He needed someone to sooth the cables with their hands and probably on a regular basses till he got back to shape.

"Alright," She nodded. "I'll do it. How do want me to go about this?"

"Well first ah need to get the rest of ma armor off. Though ma shoulder and sides hurt the most some of the cables on other parts a meh could use a good rubbin', if that's okeh with ya?"

Aurorah blushed at the thought. Removing the armor of a Cybertronian was like striping them naked. He would be bare for her to see.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine with me. Wanna make sure you feel better." She said softly. Jazz smiled brightly and ruffled her hair with his large hand.

"Thanks. That's awfully sweet of ya." He laughed when her face grew brighter at his words.

"Well, shall we?" He gestured to his self and the red-headed nodded and hurried over to him.

Jazz and Aurorah proceeded to remove the armor from the saboteur's body. The silver mech didn't seem at all bothered about stripping down in front of her and that made her all the more embarrassed.

When the last of the silver plating hit the floor, Aurorah couldn't help but take in a good look at Jazz's now revealed protoform. He was still silver but the hue was darker and the cables and plating looked so much like the muscle structure of a human. It was fascinating to see how much their species anatomy resembled each other. Her eyes roamed further down and she breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't known she was holding when she found that his privates were still covered.

"Disappointed baby? Ah could fix that if ya like?" Jazz asked her a sly grin spreading his lips as his hand started to move down. He may have been in pain but that wouldn't stop him from having a little fun with the femme. She was just too cute not to. Aurorah's eyes widened at what his words implied. She shook her head, her hair whipping around her face, the brightest blush he had seen on her yet covering her face from hairline to neck.

He gave a bark of laughter. Yes, definitely too cute. He slowly lowered his self to the ground on his stomach. He crossed his arms in front of him and rest his head on them. He turned to regard her with sultry smile.

"What ya waitin' for babe, ya got meh on a silver platter so get over here. This mech needs ya ta give him a lil' TLC." He purred, his engine rumbling in anticipation.

She quickly scrambled over to his side and fell to her knees, not sure what to do or were to start.

"S-so, how to you want me to do this?"

"Get on ma back. It's a better position. Will make getting' ta the sore cables easier."

She looked unsure about the idea of being on his back. He was already in pain and she didn't want to make that worse by sitting on him. His visor faded to black and waited, a obvious sign of trust and she took a deep breath.

She lifted her left leg to move onto the other side of him and straddled his back. He winced and moaned, tensing up and tempting her to get off him. A hand grabbed her ankle before she could move.

"It's okeh. Jus scoot up a lil' and ah'll be fine." He assured. She scooted up closer to his shoulders and the tenseness left his body a little.

"Now jus start rubbin' till ahm putteh in yer hands."

She took in a deep breath and let her hands move over to his shoulders. She hesitated for moment, releasing the air she had sucked in and then proceeded to smoothed them over the taut cables. She pressed the heel of her palms to them and started a firm rub.

A low moan escaped Jazz when some of her fingers slipped through the thick cables to the sensitive wiring below. His engine started a rumbling purr, sounding like a content panther. The thinner plating on his protoform loosened at the feel and he wiggled his shoulders, wanting her to rub under there. Small fingers glided under and stroked eliciting a louder moan.

She moved her hands from under the plating and slid down his upper arm and then back up to his neck. A few more firm strokes to Jazz's shoulders and she gently moved down till she was sitting on his hips. She pressed on the cables that were in his sides to find they were much stiffer than his shoulders. The silver mech winced when she applied more pressure to them.

"I-I'm hurting you aren't I? Maybe I shouldn't mess with your sides Jazz." Aurorah told him hesitantly. It was after all the area were Megatron had ripped him in half. She didn't want to damage something.

A rumbling growl was her awnser and Jazz's visor suddenly flickered on to a bright almost white blue.

"Don't stop! Primus don't stop!" he demanded, his voice husky and sensual and it sent shivers through her body.

"But-"

A quick movement under her had her squeaking is surprise. Large strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her down. She was face to face with Jazz, so close their lips were almost inches from touching. She tried to back away but his strength was far greater than hers and he held her steady. She could feel a heat growing below her and she looked down. If she wasn't red before then she was now. Instead of his hips she sat now on the only armor covered part of his protoform. Her mind instantly went down the gutter. Her legs were spread on either of him, leaving them crotch to crotch. Then that meant the heat down there could only mean one thing, at least in her mind anyways.

"Oh my, Jazz…are you…are you aroused?" She could barely form the words and she hoped she was wrong. His saucy grin threw her hopes away and he nodded his head as if this was the coolest thing to happen to him.

"Oh yes baby girl, Ah most certainly am. Ah tell ya, ah haven't felt like this in a long time." His reply was so straight forward that she could only sit there and stare at him in shock. Did he just really admit to her that he was horny. Good lord what was with all these bots and being horny? First Ratchet and then Jazz!

"I was only massaging you. That couldn't have possibly turned you on like that….right?"

Jazz tilted his helm as if in thought. The hands that were grasping her arms slid down to her wrist and guided them to the cables in his sides. She wanted to pull away but Jazz wouldn't let her. Gently he moved her hands with his. He winced a few times but the longer he was massaged the less in pain he seemed to be and the more aroused he seemed to get. Aurorah tried not to think about it, that her actions were turning Jazz on but with the heat below her the needy moans the mech was making made _not _thinking about it very hard. It also didn't help that no matter how hard she tried, she too was getting very turned on. She did her best not to wiggle but the heat from his codpiece wasn't staying only there. It spread from that spot to her neither region and then through her body. It reminded her very much like what happened with Ratchet. Hot arousal and the irrational need to be one. To be taken and dominated by a strong male.

"J-Jazz," Aurorah whimpered, trying to get the mechs attention. He hummed his acknowledgement but otherwise didn't stop helping her massage his sides. "I think we should….STOP." The last word was uttered in a mix between a moan and gasp as Jazz arched his hips upward, grinding the hard warm metal of his codpiece against her covered sex.

Jazz growled and brought her head down to his. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered. Every part of her was turning super sensitive again.

"Tell meh what happened with ya and Ratchet yesterday. Why does his scent cover yer flesh?" He demanded. Aurorah blinked. Wait what? The hands that covered hers left and were placed on her hips, holding them firmly.

"Tell meh!" His growl turned into a snarl when she didn't awnser fast enough. One of his hands slid under the waist band of the cameo pants she was wearing, slipping past her panties to touch the soft slick lips of her sex. She remembered two thick metal fingers pumping in to her, the fire that burned her body and the feel of a mechs mouth on her flesh, nuzzling her breast.

"We-we touched. Dunno….what….why. It just….happened. Wanted….more but the feeling….just left." She tried to explain to him through her panting gasps. His fingers rubbed against her folds and she tried to push back, to make those fingers take the plunge, but Jazz held her fast, his touch feather light. He was teasing her.

A brush of warmth on her skin, like a gentle wind, left her sighing. A part of her flared out, making contact with that warm wind and merging with it. Tingles and pleasurable vibrations ran through her like sweet wine. These feelings were so much stronger then yesterday, so much more demanding. She was so deep within the feeling that she didn't even notice that her back was now to the ground and that Jazz leaned over her like a deadly predator.

"It's yer energy. It calls and wants meh to awnser." Jazz purred. He nipped and nuzzled her skin, delighting in the small moans he received from her. His pain though still present was shadowed by the heat of his increasing arousal.

He could still smell Ratchet on her and he huffed unhappily. He laid his body gently over hers, mindful of his hand that was still hidden beneath her clothes and rubbed, covering the other mechs scent with his. His EM field entwined with hers, ridding it of any other energies but his. He would make it known that she was his.

He had to be gentle though. He couldn't just take her like he wanted to. She was a human and one not of their dimension. But he had known, the moment she was within his sensor range that she was his. His spark had leapt in its casing when she had kissed him, thinking that he was in recharge. From then on he wanted to keep her in his hands at all times, to never let her out of his sight.

And then there was Ratchet. Jazz knew what happened in the exam room and knew the medic wasn't at fault, that when he was hit with the full force of Aurorah's special EM field that there wasn't much to be done. Jazz knew what her energy was supposed to do, but Primus if it didn't go against everything in his Alpha programming. The moment his olfactory sensors picked up Ratchet on the little femme it took all his will power not to jump up and attack him, to assert his place where Aurorah was concerned. He snarled his frustration and buried his helm into her chest.

The constricting confines of Aurorah's pants made it a little harder to touch her in his position and with a swift pull Jazz yanked both the pants and undergarment off along with removing her shoes and socks. He wanted all of her bare before him. Aurorah gasped when Jazz's free hand easily did away with her shirt and breast coverings leaving her naked once again in the presence of one of the bots. She shivered when the cool air hit her skin and she tried to cover herself. Jazz growled and pushed her hands away.

"Jazz, we really…shouldn't be doing this. We-we just meet." She moaned and grabbed his helm in her hands when his warm mouth latched onto a nipple. He sucked on it gently while his hand rubbed against the other. He finally allowed a finger to dip into her tight heat, pushing in only to stop when Aurorah yelped in pain. He felt around gently to find that she was still sealed, still innocent. The plating of his protoform bristled at the finding, a feral growl leaving his voice modulator and his engine revved stronger. He was going to be her first. But he had to ask. Humans had such a different view on interfacing then Cybertronians. Aurorah may have been tolerating his touches but she might not be too keen to allow him to take her. To interface so quickly after meeting someone was generally frowned upon in her society.

"Ah want ta take ya babe," Jazz growled, "but Ah'll stop if ya tell meh to." His visor snapped open to reveal two brightly glowing crimson optics. She was surprised at first because red eyes usually meant Decepticon but she figured this was the reason he wore his blue visor, to cover the fact that his optics were different than the other Autobots.

She gazed deeply into his optics and she saw nothing but honesty in them. He would stop if she told him to, let her get up and leave. But to be truthful, she didn't want too. Not because of some fangirlish part of her but because she knew she needed to. She needed to become one with this amazing mech.

Jazz closed his optics and waited for her awnser. The longer she took to reply the more he felt she was going to deny him. The thought of her turning him away made his spark shudder. But he would honor her request. It was ultimately her choice not his.

He felt her soft hands stroke his face plates and audio horns, causing him to shiver. He leaned into the touch and purred softly. His closed optics opened slightly to look down at her. Her soft smile and sparkling blues eyes made him relax. She lifted her head up to brush her lips against his.

"I want you Jazz. God I'm….I'm scared and not sure….if I'm making….the right choice but my heart says….to say yes." Aurorah whispered. His smile was bright and she felt a rush of emotions flood her, emotions that weren't hers swirl around her. The warm wind caressed her skin, feeling electric and making the hairs on her arms stand up.

"EM Field." Jazz whispered, answering her unasked question. Another finger joined the one that was still nestled in her heat. His pushed in and out in a slow pace making sure to rub the fleshy walls of her sex. She writhed and moaned under him as her hand caressed his helm and neck. He nipped her jawline as he gave a few more pumps inside before he removed his fingers.

Jazz sat up, wincing a little when his side protested the movement. He ignored it in favor of slipping his hand downward toward his codpiece. His interface felt constricted behind it but he delighted in the why Aurorah's eyes slowly followed his fingers as he traced the ridge of his codpiece. Her face flushed bright red when he removed it, his spike extending to full length causing him to hiss when the cool air hit him.

Aurorah's mouth hung open at the sight. She knew he would be big but she hadn't thought he'd that big. His shaft was almost as large as her forearm. It was bright silver and was ribbed on the underside with five glowing blue rings encircling the length of it. A silvery liquid beaded from the tip and she reigned in the desire to touch it. She was sure Jazz would let her if she did but she wanted to enjoy the sight of him, his beautiful form looming over her, silver protoform shining in the light that flooding from the window. And he was going to be hers.

Jazz leaned over her a smile gracing his lips. He nuzzled her cheek, breathing in her scent and the sound of her tiny laugh as he licked her like a happy puppy.

"Are ya ready Baby girl? Ah'm gonna be honest with ya and tell ta it's gonna hurt at first cuz yer're still sealed, a virgin as the humans call it." He warned.

Aurorah blushed and nodded. "I know."

He covered her mouth with his, biting and licking her bottom lip, asking for permission to taste her. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing his glossa entrance. His kiss was soft as he explored her wet cavern, glossa sliding over her tongue giving it a fight for dominance. Moaning she leaned her head back to give him more.

As Jazz kept his mouth over hers he grabbed both of her legs to spread them further apart settling in-between the quivering thighs. He gripped his spike in his hand, guiding it to her warm entrance that was wet and ready. She felt the head probe against her folds and her muscles tensed in apprehension. Jazz stoked her thigh and aft, crooning softly in Cybertronian to relax her as he laid his body closer to hers so the vibrations of his engine could sooth.

Jazz placed his mouth beside her ear, rubbing his cheek platting against hers as he continued to whisper softly. He distracted and relaxed her enough to allow him to release his hold on his spike and quickly push it into her, breaking past her seal and filling her all the way.

Aurorah screamed and grabbed onto Jazz's shoulders when his thick spike entered her, stretching and filling her in a way she never though would happen. He was so massive but felt so perfect despite the immense pain. He didn't move for which she was thankful for. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, needing time to adjust to his size and let the throbbing ach ebb away.

Jazz felt her shudder beneath him and he nudged and licked her face worriedly. He didn't dare move inside her. She was so much more fragile than his kind and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are ya alright?" he asked softy. She didn't answer right away and he patiently waited, listening to her slow breathing. When she finally opened her eyes he sighed in relief when she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay Jazz, I'm fine. Please, take me." She said. Jazz snarled with approval of her request, making her shiver at the sheer lust in his tone. He kept his optics glued to her his gaze intense. He didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to see all of her expressions as he made her his.

Jazz slid his spike slowly out of her tight heat till just the tip of its head was left inside. Aurorah gasp at the empty feeling but it didn't last long before he was gently filling her again. He started a slow pace that allowed her to stretch and get a feel for him as he savored her slick walls. She arched her back, keening softly and it wasn't long before she was moving her hips in time with his thrusts. When his pace quickened she moaned and looped her arms around his neck digging her fingernails into the sensitive cables and wires causing Jazz to growl. He shifted, grabbing her hips and lifting so he could dive deeper into her, the head of his spike slamming into her core with fervor.

The heat was building in her and she knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer, not for her first time. Skillful metal digits roamed her sides and stomach as Jazz's spike thrust inside her.

So lost in their passion neither noticed when small blue glyphs began to form on Aurorah's arm. Jazz was thrusting so hard and fast into her, his frame quivering that she barley felt the sting that it was causing. It wasn't till the glyphs started slithering up her neck and face and up to her eyes that they finally took notice. Almost trance like Aurorah lifted her arms and placed her hands on Jazz's chest.

Jazz felt his spark shudder in its casing, trying to reach out to the human femme below him. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't stop it. The latches to his casing clicked open to reveal the white blue glow of his spark, thrumming with energy and arousal. He could feel Aurorah reaching into him, his spark meeting her small hands as they brushed the fog like wisps that floated around the edge of his spark. He gasped as they went deeper and he had to brace his hands on either side of Aurorah as his frame shuddered violently.

Jazz couldn't believe what he was doing. He was baring the very core of his being to the little femme. It was the most intimate action to engage in and was only reserved for bondmates. The further Aurorah reached in the more he was losing control. His spark gravitated to her, wanting to merge with her in a way he wasn't sure was possible. He pressed closer to her till his spark touched her skin and nestled between her breasts. He could hear the pounding of her heart as the little organ beat in time with his spark. He gritted his denta as the sheer force of the pleasure wreaked havoc on his systems, electricity surging through his body.

And that's when he saw it, the blue glyphs had tracked their way to her chest forming an intricate circle above where her heart would be and a little blue ball of light emerged it. It was a spark. He was shocked to say the least. A human possessing a spark, but it made sense in a way. Aurorah couldn't have an EM field without a spark and the fact that she wasn't even from their dimension made it even more plausible. He wished to touch it but he knew if he moved his hand then he would surly collapse and he had no intention of ruining this moment because he couldn't hold his weight. That would be embarrassing.

When their sparks finally merged it was like the world had stopped and focused solely on them and the flood of pleasure and emotions that flowed through them. Jazz could see her childhood, the trouble maker she was and the problems she had in school. How she had a hard time interacting with people and making friends. She was shy and feared rejection and it made speaking her mind difficult. But she was also loved. He could see her friends and family and how they laughed when she joked around and how they encouraged her to succeed. She was so proud of herself when she finished high school and got a diploma. He lived these memories as if they were his own.

Jazz also knew she could see his memories as well. He could feel her surprise when she found out that he had been a companion bot before the war. She saw their war and what it did to his home and the people he cared about, how his spark cried for what he lost. Everything he knew was destroyed and he was thrown into the fire to fight a battle he wasn't prepared for.

He looked at her to see tears pooling in her eyes. She was weeping for him. He knew she wasn't pitying him but doing what he could never bring himself to do, to shed tears for the people he had lost in this miserable war. She held him tightly to her and he wrapped his arms around her making sure to not put too much weight on her.

It wasn't long before their bodies could longer hold out and the climax that hit them was powerful. Aurorah's walls tightened almost painfully around Jazz's spike and milked the transfluid that filled her in a heavy stream. It was hot and strong and she couldn't hold in the scream that erupted from her mouth that matched in volume to the roar that came from Jazz. He gave her rippling sheath a few more deep thrust, a mix of clear and silver fluids leaking past his spike to pool below them. He buried himself inside her one more time and stilled content to keep sheathed in her warmth.

Jazz's spark sang happily to have finally have found it's mate and with a shuddering breath he laid his head by hers to lick her cheek. Aurorah giggled and her happiness surged through to him. He continued to keep their sparks merged making sure that the bond was strongly in place.

Aurorah placed her hands on Jazz's helm and stroked, rubbing her fingers lightly over the spikes of his audio horns. She wiggled a little under the mech's weight causing his spike to move in her and rub against her over sensitive walls. He growled, lifting his head and nipping her nose softly.

"Ya need ta stop yer squirmin' before ya get meh wound up again. Ah can go anotha couple rounds but Ahm not so sure ya can Babe. Ya look a lil' worn out." He said. Aurorah agreed. She was exhausted. Jazz had put her through one hell of a ride and though she loved every minute of it, it sure as hell made her feel sore. She knew she would be feeling it later real good.

Jazz eventually pulled his spark away from hers, leaving her feeling a little empty. A pulse of comfort filled her mind and she relaxed. It was strange to feel another mind within hers but otherwise felt right.

"Ah think that's gonna need some getting' used ta. But ya should get some rest. Ratch is gonna need to know 'bout this and Ah doubt that's gonna go over well." He grumbled, not to excited to see the medic so soon after what happened between him and his little femme. He fell over to his back pulling his mate on top him and grunted when the soreness returned. He was going to have to have Aurorah deal with that later. For now recharge was a must. He still kept his spike nestled in her, wanting their bodies to still stay connected. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

"Recharge Baby girl." He purred and kissed her on the lips, savoring her sweet taste. Her EM field entwined with his and she settled down to sleep, her ear pressed to his chest to listen to his spark.

It had been many vorns, but Jazz could finally say he was truly happy again.

* * *

_**A/N:** Lots of Aurorah this chapter. Little more Ana next I think._


	4. Worries

_Chapter Four: Worries_

_Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,_

_Soooo…Yeah. Me and Jazz…Together…On the floor…_

…

…_Things have just got awkward._

_Well damn, what will Ana say?_

_Aurorah_

* * *

The moment Aurorah woke up, a flood of emotions swamped her sleepy mind. She groaned and tried to move but an ache in her pelvic made her wince. Not to mentions she was trapped securely to a warm chest and something _really _big wasshoved in her vagina.

'_Uh gawd, wha?_' She tried to pull her thoughts together but everything was just…blegh. It was jumbled and not everything felt like her own, it was like another presence was taking up space in her head, and she wasn't talking about Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well good aftanoon Baby girl!" A chipper voice cut through her thoughts, making her squint her eyes. Ugh, why were they so loud? Shut up!

"Fraid Ah can't do that. Gotta get up an go see Ratch." I metal digit ran down the length of her body, causing her to shiver. She squeezed herself tighter around the warm body under her not wanting to move. A groan was heard and the body underneath her shifted. She was suddenly moved to her back and whatever had made its home in her sex was removed. Her eyes shot open and she saw Jazz leaning over her with a small smile.

"Why'd you do that!?" She demanded as she attempted to move her limbs. They felt like dead weight and she just gave up with a sigh.

"Well fer one, We hafta ta take a trip down ta the med-bay, an two, if we stayed like this any longer while Ah was awake Ah can guarantee that ya won't be movin' fer the next couple a day." He leaned down to give her quick kiss on the lips before scooping her up in his arms, wincing only slightly from the movement. She gave a surprised squeak when he picked her up.

"Ah think a wash is in order before we head ta Ratch's though. Unfortunately ma racks are a bit big fer ya so we're gonna hafta use yer's."

Aurorah gave him a confused look. "But the room they gave me is on the human side of the barracks and we're not exactly decent." She said, looking up at him.

"Dontcha worry 'bout that ma sweets, Ah'll have us over there, washed and back without no one seein us." Jazz boasted, a devilish smirk gracing his lip plates. A horrified look plastered itself on her face,

"WHAT! No you can't take me out there naked!"

"Ah wasn't askin' yer permission to. Plus, if we do get caught, which we won't" He hastily added when Aurorah shot him and unimpressed look, "we'll both be nehked. Equal embarrassment."

"You wouldn't be embarrassed Jazz, you would be highly amused." She stated.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the frown on his new mates face, and proceeded out into the halls. Thankfully no one was around, allowing him to easily slip into the shadows and make his way over to the human barracks.

Aurorah kept her eyes closed the entire time, afraid that they would run into someone. It's not that she doubted Jazz's skills in being extremely stealthy but she just really didn't want to be seen. Anyone would be mortified to be naked in public. She heard the hiss of a sliding door opening and closing and she knew they had made it to her room.

"See, no one was the wiser." Jazz said as he placed her on her feet. She wobbled slightly before gaining her balance and turning to the silver mech behind her. He was still in protoform and she couldn't keep her eyes from drifting down to his spike. He was handsome and she suddenly felt inadequate. She blushed bright red and snapped her head around. She looked down herself, dried transfluid was stuck to her thighs and small bite mark were scattered over her breast and collarbone. She was pretty sure there were some on her neck too. A small squeak escaped her lips and she quickly bent to the floor, landing on her butt and covering her breast with her hands and bringing her legs to her chest.

Jazz walked up her, a worried look on his face. He knew she was scared and ashamed, but not because of what they did, but how she looked. He felt it through their newly made sparkbond like a heavy weight. He bent down behind her and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head. Bringing her closer to him, he settled her in-between his legs and sent her a pulse of comfort and love. His hands found her waist and slid them up, moving her hands away from her chest and grasping both of her soft breast as his kissed her neck.

"Dontcha hide yerself baby, not from meh. Ah find ya ta be beautiful so don't be ahshamed of yerself." Jazz whispered to her. Her cheeks burned brighter and she placed her hands on his knees.

"But I'm human, squishy and look at these stretch marks!" Aurorah said, pointing to the silver lines on her lower stomach. She hated those and could never get rid of them, a constant reminder to her previous weight that she had worked hard to loose. "I used to be fat!"

"Human femmes seem ta make it a habit ta criticize thur weight. If Ahm not mistaken, weight gain is normal for a femme and is simpleh hormonal, yer body is perparin' for sparklins'." Jazz made it sound so simple, like it was natural. And it kinda was except her weight gain was more from medication and eating crap food at all hours of the day. Depression did that to a person. She sighed and let her head hit against Jazz's chest softly.

"So, if I was fat would you still be interested in me." She asked.

"Yes. Ma spark don't care 'bout looks." He replied, nipping and licking at her jaw. She snorted a laugh at that.

"Many women would love for a man to tell her that." Jazz hummed his approval of her words, shifting behind her and pressing closer.

"They should. All femmes are precious no matteh shape or form, an should be cherished." He whispered. She could feel his body heating up and hers answering with eagerness. She giggled and slapped his thigh when he dragged his clawed fingers down her ribs.

"You're such a smooth talker. Now get up before we make a mess of this floor."

"Maybeh that's ma intention." His sultry voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt the spike of renewed arousal flow through the bond and course through her body. It was so weird to feel another presence within her. She should be used to it, what with Vegeta and Nappa. But they weren't really real, at least her therapist said they weren't but what did he know. They sure as hell acted like it. She felt the hard length of Jazz's spike on her back and gasped.

"I thought we had to get clean…a-and go see…" Aurorah groaned as Jazz lifted her hips and spread her thighs to position his spike at her entrance. She had a feeling he was going to be a very needy mech. As much as she wished to continue, she knew if they did, there might not be any stopping and like Jazz had said before, he would make her unable to walk for days if he wanted. She grabbed his large spike in her hands, stopping it from its goal and looked back at the silver mech. He looked confused for a moment before his visor flashed white and he growled low in his chassis at the defiance in her eyes.

"Nuh-uh, bad Jazz! You said we had to go see Ratchet. And what will Ana say when she can't find me. A man hunt will follow and when they see us like this all hell will be raised." Wow, she sounded really rational and smart right there. Then a though hit her.

"How long _have_ we been missing?" She asked the barely restrained mech. He was shaking in his desire to take her. He wanted to do it over and over again. Where did all his control earlier go? He finally vented a heavy sigh and lowered her back to the ground after she released his spike.

"Five hours." He replied. Her mouth formed fish lips as she processed this. Five hours. What the crap. People must already be looking for her, at the very least Ana and Deidara. Deidara didn't like being away from her for too long and she was probably on the hunt for her. She looked up to see Jazz's amused smirk.

"You must be bi-polar, you change moods too fast." She said. Jazz laughed, a musical sound that flowed over her like a river.

"Sorreh ta disappoint, but only you are Baby-girl."

"How do you know?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. His finger poked her in the forehead and rubbed in a circle.

"Bond." Oh. Jazz purred and replaced his finger with his lips. Aurorah felt a probing sensation in her mind and startled before relaxing when she noticed it was only Jazz. Well that was new.

"Ah know everehthing, just as ya do." He was right. She had seen all there was to him. Though he had lived for a long time he had so many memories that they had flashed so fast during their bonding that it would take time for her to properly shift through them. She smiled and smoothed her hand over his helm. He leaned into the touch his purring becoming louder.

"Alright, you. Let's get that bath done."

Jazz nodded absently, too focused on her touch. He only got out one sentence that caused her to laugh.

"You wash meh."

* * *

"Get that thing away from me."

Ana blinked when Ironhide pointed his cannons at Missy. She guessed he would be wary of little animals since Sam's dog had peed on his foot. She couldn't help but laugh and she crouched next to Missy to pet her short fur.

"Oh don't worry Ironhide, Missy knows not to pee on people." She told the black mech with a smile. He 'humphed' and looked away. Ana's smile only grew. She knew he was embarrassed.

"I'm not scared of no rodent." He glanced back down at Missy only to meet big, wide, puppy-dog eyes staring up at him. Unlike most Chihuahuas, Missy didn't have the squinty eyes they were known for. She had round, brown globes of cuteness that stared up at you with love. She surmised it was some the miniature pincher she had in her.

"See, she just wants you to pet her. Go on, give it a try." She urged.

Ana turned her own innocent, puppy-dog eyes on when it looked like Ironhide was going to say no. She had an older brother back in her dimension and just like any other good little sister; she knew just how to look at someone to make her look cute and helpless. She ignored the snicker from Will behind her. He knew that Ironhide wouldn't be able to say no. That bot was soft when it came to the younger humans.

"Oh fine, slagit!" he grumbled.

Ironhide crouched down, bringing a finger near Missy's face before hesitating. It was another laugh disguised as a cough that made him finally pet the dog. Missy's tail wagged and she licked his metal finger before he could take it back. He jumped back and waved his hand about.

"I knew it! Those little rodents are nothin' but trouble!"

Ana laughed and pat Missy when she looked up at her in confusion.

"Oh don't be a baby Ironhide; she was just giving you a kiss. It means she likes you."

Ironhide gave her a look of disgust and turned back to the firing range.

"Will, I'm hungry." Ana suddenly interjected in the middle of a conversation Will and Ironhide were having. It had been fun talking with the old bot and she didn't want to seem rude but she was really hungry and the gurgling from her stomach attested to that. Missy whined beside her, wanting food as well.

"We can go to the rec room and get something to eat?" Will offered. She hesitated, then looked at the officer with almost childish innocence.

"Please...?"

Will immediately turned and lead her back to the hanger, Ironhide rolling his optics and following. Ana seemed completely comfortable with Ironhide's thundering footsteps as they walked that way, not bothered by the ground shaking as they walked. Will seemed surprised as she had just arrived here and was so at ease. It was a little strange.

When they finally reached the rec room, Ana plundered carefully over to the café part of the room, weaving past a couple of soldiers to get to the counters where the food was being served. She looked at the different options they had. For a military base they had quite the selections. Burgers, salads, Asian food, and sub sandwiches. Just wow. She settled for something small and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. She thanked the chef behind the counter and headed over to some seats by the wall and sat down, digging eagerly into her food. She sometimes glanced up to see what Will and Ironhide were doing, but other than that, said nothing.

She couldn't help but wonder where Aurorah was in the back of her mind. She had not seen her friend since this morning and even though she wasn't a morning person, it was close to 3:00 pm and she should have been awake by now. It was starting to worry her where the red-head could have disappeared to. Then again she was probably over thinking it. Aurorah was good at that, getting herself lost and into trouble. She could have gone to Disney World and come back in one night for all she knew.

She was about to mention it to Will, but was interrupted by heavy footsteps that could only belong Cybertronians coming into the room. She looked to the side to see Bumblebee come waltzing in, lightly bouncing on his feet as if he were boxing. A few other Autobots came in after him, one pretending to box with him, all of them seeming to laugh good-naturedly at the two. Ana propped her head on her hand with an exhausted smile, watching the gang of young Autobots flock to pick at Ironhide and gather their rations.

"Would you guys knock it off? I'm trying to refuel here!" Ironhide bellowed, Will grinning slowly despite his best efforts not to.

Ana stretched and took a swig of her Dr. Pepper, her mind going back to Aurorah. In the middle of her musing as to her friend's whereabouts, she suddenly jerked, eyes widening a little. She had completely forgotten about her BMW she left behind at the junkyard. She stood without hesitation and walked right up to Will, tapping him almost urgently and rapidly on his shoulder. He turned, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"I left my car behind when we were abducted. Please, it's _really_ important. Can you get it back, it's my baby?" she asked. Will's eyebrows furrowed, and he blinked.

"Well...I don't know what _I_ can do about it, but I can take you to Optimus and see what he has to say about it." he offered. Ana's shoulders sank some as she mentally weighted her odds of asking the Autobot commander and him actually helping.

"Are you sure?" she mused after a moment.

"I doubt anything can be done about your car now, but I can still take you to him if you want to try." she nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna go." she said. Quickly finishing her food, Will lead Ana from the room, leaving Ironhide to fight off Bumblebee and the other pesky Autobots himself.

It took a minute for Ana to muster up the courage to knock on the human sized door next to bot sized one. Will had left just a minute ago to attend to something and said he would pick her up when she was done speaking to Optimus. She took a huge breath and blew out before raising her hand and giving to door a firm knock before she lost her nerve. She only waited a second before the door opened and she was beckoned in. She took in the size of the large room around her. It was clean and organized, only a few personal effects such as a desk with a pot that had silver crystals growing and a few framed photos of the Autobots and NEST soldiers on the wall. She was interrupted from her gazing by a strong voice.

"Hello Anastasia, how have you been?"

She looked up to see Optimus Prime sitting behind a huge desk. It was times like these that Ana remembered how small they were compared to them. She smiled when Optimus offered a hand for her to climb on and was gently deposited on his desk in front of him. She looked around to find human sized leather couches set up on a corner of his desk. Nice to know he was considerate of the humans here. She sat in a particularly comfy looking leather chair.

"I've been okay I guess. Still all so much to take in you know." She admitted. Optimus nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be in a new world.

"I am glad you are doing well. Captain Lennox contacted me and said you wished to discuss something that is of importance to you."

"Well, I was actually wondering if one of you could help me bring my car here, you know, back to base. I know it doesn't really seem all that important but…" She considered mentioning the Allspark sitting in her engine, but something stopped her. "…it's one of the only things I have left of my world beside my dog and friend. That car means a lot to me." She pleaded. Optimus looked down at her with gentle eyes before patting her head softly with a finger.

"I'm sure we can ask one of the bots to help you." He told her.

She stared up at him from under her lashes as he went quiet and his eyes dimmed. She guessed he was communicating with the other bots with his comm. She realized than that their eyes could be just as expressive as any humans if one knew how to look at them right.

His eyes brightened back up and looked down at her. "Ironhide said he would take you. He's been getting restless here on base being cooped up with the 'younglings'." He smirked a bit and gave her a mischievous look. "Though I suspect he may also have a soft spot for you. Care to explain?"

She smiled and blushed a bit before looking away. "Well…I may have used the puppy-dog stare on him." Her mood went down a bit. "It always worked on my older brother." She said softly. Matt; she wondered if she would ever be able to see him again. Would she be stuck here for the rest of her life? As cool as it was to be here with the Transformers, she really wanted to go back home. She had no desire to be a part of a war. She wanted to go to college and live a normal life; something she couldn't do here. Not with giant alien robots and strange energies.

Ana sighed and shook her head. She looked up to Optimus to see concern in his bright blue optics.

"Do not worry Anastasia," he said, placing a large finger on her shoulder, "We will do everything we can to return you to your world."

She smiled softly and pressed her cheek to the warm metal beside her. She just hoped they could return.

Ana was grateful for the bit of comfort that Optimus had given her. Before she had let his office she had gotten permission from the Autobot leader to go with Ironhide to get her car.

As she made her way to the main hanger, she stopped a passing Autobot in hopes to get a quick question answered, one that had been bugging her all day. The mech she waved down was about medium height for his kind, his paint a bright red and white. His helm had two bent audio horns and his chest looked like a cassette dock. She instantly knew who this was.

"Um, excuse me, Blaster right?" she asked. The mech smiled and nodded before bending down to be closer to her level.

"Right you are. You must be one of the human femmes Siders picked up. He's always picking up femmes." He said. "So, somethin' ya need?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you by any chance saw my friend Aurorah, the girl I came here with. She's got red hair, blue eyes, looks a little lost. I haven't seen her anywhere since this morning and I know she tends to wonder a lot but I figured I would have at least seen her by now. " Ana explained worriedly. Blaster thought for a second before he nodded.

"Yeah I saw her. She was with Jazz and they were heading for the med-bay a half-hour ago." He told her. Ana gave a bright smile and thanked the red mech before hurrying off to were she remembered the med-bay to be.

She was almost there when she heard the loud voices of who she knew to be Ratchet and Jazz. No one was in the hallway which surprised her but Ratchet seemed to be in a fouler mood then yesterday so that might have something to do with it. She didn't know why but instead of simply barging in she crept up to the outside of the door to listened and watch in. Had they not been too engrossed in their yelling match they would have noticed their watcher because of her energy.

Ana knew something wasn't right. For one, Jazz and Ratchet looked about ready to fling their selves at each other like wild animals. And two, they were speaking angrily, mostly in their native language so they probably didn't want any humans to know what they were speaking about. But once in a while they would slip an English word here and there, but not enough for her to actually know what was going on.

She noticed Aurorah sitting up on the metal berth looking anxious and worried. Deidara was wrapped in her arms, tail twitching and ears laid flat against her head.

Ana wanted to barge in and demand what was going on. But she stopped, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes wide. Ratchet and Jazz finally letting something slip out in English.

"Jazz, you irresponsible glitch head! You interfaced and bonded with a fracking human! How, how…Primus!"

"Ya can't say nothin' about bein' irresponsible Ratchet! Yer lil' exam fer example!" Jazz growled back acidly.

Ana looked back at her red haired friend. She had lowered her head, her cheeks flushed.

Did that mean?

Aurorah and Jazz…they had sex and bonded.

She pushed the door open and stomped in.

* * *

_Dear Shit That Needs To Be Written,_

_So Ratchet didn't take the news well…_at all_, and I was really worried Jazz was going to lose his calm and start swinging. I couldn't feel any if his emotions through the new bond so I knew he blocked it to keep me from feeling his anger. God I didn't think it would be _this_ bad!_

_Was it really that terrible the we bonded?_

_Obviously it was._

_Aurorah_


	5. Boiling Point

_Chapter Five: Boiling Point_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was mad. I'm not quite sure what it was fueled by, but I guess I didn't want things to change. Not as fast as they were. When had things slipped out of control?_

_Ana_

* * *

Aurorah smiled as she and Jazz made their way to the med-bay. Surprisingly they were able to finish their shower without Jazz getting to aroused to throw her against the wall and frag the hell out of her. Thank god though. She didn't think she would be able to resist him the second time.

When they were bathing, Jazz had all but melted in her touch. He had become nothing but a big quivering purring pile of goo and she had giggled almost the entire time. When it was her turn to wash he had insisted on doing it and she had in turn become goo as well. In fact she had almost fallen asleep. His touch was gentle but firm as he massaged her body, chasing away stress and aches that had built since coming here. Afterwards she had quickly dressed in some clothes that she had been provided with and had slinked back to Jazz's room so he could put his armor back on.

As they neared the hall that the med-bay was stationed in, she could feel her good mood start to slip as she remembered what happened yesterday. Ratchet hadn't been happy. No, ashamed with his self was more like it. What was she going to say to him when they got there? That everything's fine, things happen. Pfft, he'd glare her to hell and back. Maybe she should act like it never happened? It sounded like a good idea but then that always lead to awkwardness and god did she hate when things get awkward. She has also missed her check up with him. That was going to make for a very unhappy medic.

She looked up at Jazz from her position in his hand. A small smile was on his lip plates but Aurorah could feel a weight in her chest were a spark had formed, his frustration but also a sense of determination. She wasn't sure what for, she was a newbie at this whole sparkbond thing but she hoped it had nothing to do with harming Ratchet. She focused on the part of her chest with the spark a tried pushing calmness to him. She was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a warm mental caress on her lips.

"Still a ways ta go Babe, but thanks."

Aurorah smiled. The smile was wiped off her face though the moment the entered Ratchet's med-bay. The medic stood there in the middle of the room, arms crossing his chassis and a frightening glint in his optics.

"Is there a reason why you're late and smell like you just interfaced with Jazz?" Ratchet got right to the point. She was a little too stunned to say anything, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"_What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?_" she rambled. She knew they had to inform Ratchet about what happen, but she hadn't expected him to already know and to be so angry about it. A warm weight settled into her lap, and she looked down to see Deidara staring up at her, concern in her blue-green eyes. Aurorah wrapped her arms around her, pulling her feline friend close and stroking her hand on her soft fur. It was a comforting motion the she indulged regularly.

"Well because we did interface, and bonded." Jazz replied in cybertronian, blue visor flashing. He gently set her on the metal berth and faced Ratchet. The medic bristled, balling his hands into fists. He didn't know why the knowledge of the two mating bothered him. Maybe because it was so soon. No, there was another reason, the same reason his body had acted out of instinct yesterday when Aurorah's energy had flared so strongly. But he couldn't think on that.

"Jazz, you irresponsible glitch head! You interfaced and bonded with a fracking human! How, how…Primus!" Ratchet bit out, his glare harsh. Jazz didn't falter as he lashed back at him.

"Ya can't say nothin' about bein' irresponsible Ratchet! Yer lil' exam fer example!" Jazz growled acidly. He had blocked his bond to Aurorah so she didn't have to feel his irritation at the medic. She was already upset. And so was her cat judging from the low throaty growl emanating from her, the pointy ears laid back against her head and the erratically twitching tail. She had all the looks of a mad protective carrier with her sparkling. Kind of strange for an animal but it kept Aurorah calm…somewhat anyways.

Aurorah felt the moment Jazz had closed off the new bond. She found she didn't like the feeling of him not being with her. It was almost a lonely feeling. Maybe it was because their bond was new. Jazz had explained the little he knew about bonds, and that it took a little while for it to settle in the beginning. They would be constantly reliant on each other.

She watched as the two bots continued arguing but it didn't last long as they all heard the door being slammed open and stomping entering the room. She looked over to see Ana and dread filled her. She hadn't thought that she would have to talk to her about it so soon. She had wanted a little bit of time before confronting her friend.

But that was not to be. The moment she saw Ana's face she cowered. She looked mad. Okay mad didn't seem to be the right word. More like furious.

She had to admit to herself, she was a bit scared.

* * *

The moment Ana stepped into the room, all noise ceased and eyes, optics and visor turned to her. She would have felt nervous had she not been so angry.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way; Aurorah was her friend. But… to think she would have slept with an Autobot so soon. They hadn't even been in this world a week. She also couldn't help but to be a little jealous. Her love life had never been daisies and roses and she would admit that all the heartbreak had made her a little bitter, but she had always tried to be above that. She knew to appreciate the people close to her. Because they all left in the end, whether by death or separation.

But raw anger still simmered inside her, creating a lump in her throat and a heavy weight above her heart. Negative thoughts slammed against her head. Was Aurorah so selfish? She curled her hands into fists. What about her? Did Aurorah even think about how her bonding with Jazz would affect her? She knew how friends got when they got boyfriends, everyone else would soon be second best. It was only a matter of time before Aurorah forgot about her in her (love? Lust?) of Jazz. She chocked down and stomped on any notion of tears.

Ana stopped and looked up at the two towering Cybertronians, her glare hard and cold.

"Care to explain yourselves?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest to stop her hands from shaking. Ratchet was the one to awnser her.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, his voice which was previously lashing at Jazz furiously was now strained, as if he was barley reigning in his control. Her eyes narrowed. Who cares how much she heard.

"I heard enough, now awnser me!"

Ratchet turned fully to her, his optic were almost white with his suppressed emotions. Ana backed up a little. Ratchet wouldn't hurt her she knew, but his posture was still very intimidating. Jazz seemed as in control as Ratchet but at least he hid it better.

"If you've heard enough, then you know by now that Jazz and Aurorah are irrevocably bonded. There's no going back."

"Bullshit!" She snapped angrily and turned to Aurorah, ready to give her a piece of the emotions she was holding in. How dare she! "What the hell were you thinking Aurorah, that you'd fuck him and then everything would be sugar and happiness? This isn't a fanfiction! You can't just do whatever the hell you want. This just so happens to be real fucking life so get it through your head!"

Aurorah visibly flinched at her cruel words and curled in on herself. Deidara growled. The cat could feel the boiling emotions in the room as if they were her own. She was very sensitive to these things.

"Hey now, calm down lil'lady!" Jazz tried to calm the raging femme, placing his hands up. He felt the downward spiral of his mates emotions and opened the bond back up, calming his self and sending the same to Aurorah as she poured herself into his spark. He almost didn't notice when Ana faced him and switched her rage at him.

"And you! How dare you take advantage of Aurorah! What is wrong with you!?" Her words were like a physical blow and his visor flickered with his surprise.

"Advantage?" he huffed, indignant of her accusation. He in no way took advantage of Aurorah. He had asked and she had agreed. He was about to argue but she beat him to the punch.

"You ever think she might not have agreed to this under a clear head, that the energy would do the talking for her?!"

"That was my point exactly!" Ratchet added in exasperation. "But now that is moot. Now we can only do is take this to Optimus and do damage control"

Ana glared at the floor. She needed to leave. Being in this room was making her madder by the minute. She abruptly turned around and muttered. "I'll be outside if you need me, though I doubt it."

Aurorah had quickly ran out of the room the moment she had asked Jazz to put her on the ground. She felt his worry for her as she ran down the halls but he respected her request to get some air and so didn't follow her.

She ran out past the hanger, past vehicles and into the forestry area until she emerged at a cliff edge overlooking the crystal blue ocean. The sounds of the water moving and splashing against the rocky slope, mixed with cries of seagulls was calming. She backed up a little till her back hit a palm tree and slid down to sit heavily on the ground. Deidara had followed after her and curled up beside her.

Ana's words had hit her hard. Never before had she seen her friend so angry and to have that anger turned towards her. It scared her. Ana had looked like an entirely different person.

Was it really so bad the she and Jazz had bonded? Yeah, it happened really fast and she knew such a pace would have bothered her before, but this was different. She felt that it was the right thing to do when he asked her and she had never been so sure of one of her decisions as she did then. Now she felt Jazz with her and it was like being wrapped up in love and safety. The feeling of being hugged or kissed or just touched even though he wasn't there was amazing. She would never give it up, not for the world.

She hugged her knees to her body and laid her chin on them as she stared out to the water. It wasn't too soon later that she felt the tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She whispered.

A crunching of dirt and leaves caught her attention and she whipped around to see a familiar face that she hadn't seen since he had brought her and Ana to Diego Garcia. Sideswipe rolled over to her with a look of concern.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Aurorah shook her head as he gracefully sat down next to her. They were quiet for a while and she indulged in the comfort Sideswipe seemed to be giving her. She didn't know why he was doing it but it was nice.

"I saw you running out of the hanger like there were pit hounds on your heels. Are you okay?" he asked with genuine worry. Aurorah wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and glanced at him before turning her head again. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, but the words died in her throat when she tried to say them.

Sideswipe touched a large finger to her back and she gave a shuddering sigh as fresh tears fell.

"She yelled at me. She's never yelled at me." She choked out. The finger on her back started to rub gently and she buried her head in her arms, small sobs shaking her body. She was so sensitive to emotions. She couldn't deal with people being mad at her. She always tried to please people to keep from getting into confrontations. She didn't want to be hated.

"Do you…want to tell me about it? I may not seem like it but I'm a pretty good listener." He offered.

Aurorah shrugged. "She's mad…" she mumbled into her knees. Her voice was barely audible but Sideswipe could still hear her clear as day.

"Your friend Anastasia?"

She sighed heavily before looking up at her companion. "Ana, she likes to be called Ana." She told him. Sideswipe blinked but nodded.

"Okay then. So I'm guessing that this has to do with Ana...finding out about you and Jazz." He questioned. Aurorah's head shot faster than lighting and she gaped at him. How did he….no way!

"How do you know that!?" she demanded, face flushed with embarrassment. Sideswipe didn't seem bothered by her quick change in mood and simply replied.

"All the bots know, at least the ones who have seen you or Jazz today." He looked down at her and smirked. Her mouth was open, clearly wanting to say something but unable to.

"Jazz didn't tell you that everyone one would be able to smell you on each other the moment you came into range, did he?"

Aurorah's face grew brighter and she bolted into a standing position, much to Deidara's displeasure and Sideswipe's amusement. She quickly started to pace, not bothering to look at the silver bot that was watching her, not that she would want to. She was mortified. Everyone on base most likely knew that she and Jazz did the dirty deed. No wonder Ratchet had been so quick to lash at them. He smelt them on each other. It was like a giant 'We did it!' sign painted on her back that she was pretty sure was there to stay.

It was a chuckle that snapped her out of her tirade.

"Calm down femme before you hurt something." Sideswipe snickered as those fleshy cheeks flushed redder than her hair. It was an improvement from her crying though and so he egged her on.

"This isn't funny! It's like having a hicky on your face! Everyone can see it!" she yelled, neck stretchered to look up at him. He decided to save her the pain and folded down into a smaller version of his self. A trick the majority of the bots were using to make their human companions more at ease with them. Granted they were still bigger than them, but about a foot or two but it helped. Next to the human femme Sideswipe was with he was a little over two feet taller.

He stood there a moment as Aurorah paced. "Are you regretting bonding with Jazz now?" He asked. Aurorah stopped and slowly turned to him.

"No. Why?"

"Well you seem to be getting awfully upset."

She gaped at him. "I'm not upset." She told him. She fidgeted under his gaze and sighed. "It's just…really embarrassing to have everyone, you know, _know!_" she exclaimed, flinging her hands into the air and then let them flop to her sides.

"Well not everyone knows, only the bots and…" Sideswipe began only for Aurorah to sigh and slide to the ground.

"Ana." She said. Sideswipe cringed a little. He had been hoping to keep the femme from thinking about what happened with her friend. He didn't really understand why he even cared but his spark would not let him rest while she was sad. It was a feeling he shouldn't have. Not towards a bonded. Not towards a human. But he had felt it the moment she had touched him. When she laid herself upon his hood to place kisses and when she fondled his wires that night it had caused his spark to pulsate in such a strange way. And it had scared him. Now that she was bonded to Jazz he had thought the feeling would go away. But it didn't. It simply got stronger.

"Are you alright Sideswipe?"

Aurorah was looking at him as he stood there staring off into space. He shook his helm and went to sit next to her. She watched him and it made him feel very nervous.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." He told her.

"Oh."

"Anyways, how close are you and Ana?" he asked her. She didn't even have to think before she replied.

"We're pretty close. We haven't known each other long but since the moment we met we were joined at the hip as my mom told us and it's like we've known each other forever." She said.

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about then!" Sideswipe smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aurorah blinked, startled by his words. It couldn't be that easy…could it?

"Really?" she scooted closer to the silver frontliner, oblivious to the small twitching of his plating the closer she got to him.

"Of course," he assured, "My twin and I always get into arguments and we always end up good in the end. We just talk after beating the slag out of each other." The hopefulness in her eyes made his spark skip and he patted her on the head. In a flurry, two warm arms wrapped around his neck and he barely kept himself upright.

"Thank you Sideswipe!" she chirped. He couldn't move at first but he quickly gained control of himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. At one time, he would have slagged himself for ever thinking of being in such intimate contact with another's bonded, but right now he could care less as he relished the feel of her soft flesh as she clung to him. He knew later Jazz would say something of that he was sure, but he would wait till he crossed that bridge.

* * *

Ana headed swiftly to where she had believed Ironhide would be. Her anger still swirled around in her and the only way she could think to get rid of it was to see things get blown up. Nothing like imagining the person who made you mad blowing up. Or maybe he'd take her driving; she always found driving calming. There was just something about the constantly changing scenery that calmed her down.

When she finally made it to the shooting grounds, sure enough Ironhide was there training with other soldiers on base. He noticed her and her bad mood and quickly wrapped things up with a soldier and walked over to her. He put a hand on his hip and stared down at her.

"Alright what's wrong missy?" he inquired.

Ana tried to hold on to her anger, but the second Ironhide had asked her what was wrong, it all but fizzled out. Now she was just left with sadness.

"I…I just…" She took a breath to keep tears at bay. Sometimes she felt like such a crybaby. "Do you think maybe we could go for a ride?" She asked softly, lifting her palms to her eyes.

He stared at her before relenting, "Alright little missy. But I expect an explanation after we get on the road."

She nodded her head and watched as Ironhide folded down into his alt form. The door opened for her and she climbed into the passenger seat. Once he started driving Ana couldn't help but look back at the fight she had just had with Aurorah. Why had she gotten so mad?

She knew her anger. She knew how to control it. She had long ago mastered how to manage her emotions. She wasn't rash, she wasn't quick to anger, and she never took her anger out on people. But today there was been a break in her tightly controlled emotions. One she couldn't stop from shattering.

What had come over her?

"Alright missy, start talking." Ironhide's rumbling voice split the silence and she looked up.

"I don't… I just…I got so angry." She muttered.

"Is this about Jazz and the glitchhead?"

Ana's eyes widened. Had word actually spread so fast?

"How do you…?"

"The moment I saw those two it was easy to tell. A Cybertronians sense of smell is much stronger than a humans and I could easily smell their mingling scents."

Ana glanced outside the window and curled her legs up close to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"I don't know why I got so mad, but I guess in a way I just felt…betrayed. That she would do something so big, so life changing on the flip of a coin in a world we're not even from. That she would leave me behind. I never had many friends and I don't want to lose those that I do have."

She felt the seat belt tighten a bit around her as if in a hug. Ana felt a few tears escape her eyes at the sweet gesture and buried her head further in her knees. Why was all this happening? What was this 'energy' that both of the girls emitted? Ana had no doubt that the energy was a big part in why Jazz and Aurorah had bonded and that was one of the reasons she had gotten so angry. She was frustrated that their lives were being so dictated by this energy. The realization that the energy could make them bond with a random bot scared her.

But most of all, she would admit, only to herself, that she was jealous that none of the bots had reacted to her the way Jazz had with Aurorah. That thought brought a blush to her face.

Okay there was one bot that had been…amorous with her, but he was a Decepticon! And that was practically molestation!

"You alright missy?"

Ana jumped out of her thoughts and blushed even more.

"Yeah…just thinking. Ironhide, do you think this energy we both emit could have been what made Jazz and Aurorah bond?"

"Hmm, there's no doubt that it could have pushed them together sooner than anyone would have liked, but a bond between two sparks is something no energy can dictate, Aurorah had to have agreed in the end for it to have worked."

Ana sighed. She couldn't stay mad at her now. She'd have to find her and apologize to her soon. Her brows furrowed. But why had she gotten so mad? That just wasn't like her, at all. Something clicked in her mind.

"Hey Ironhide?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the energy could have fueled my anger? Like, made me madder than I normally would be?"

She felt and heard Ironhide hum. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if it could. If it could influence Aurorah into bonding, what's to say it can't incite your anger? We know nothing about it aside from the fact that it allowed a Cybertronian and human to bond"

She sighed. "I just don't like not being in control of myself."

"No one does little missy."

After her talk with Ironhide, she decided she would find Aurorah right away as she knew she was probably wallowing in a self-made hole, and apologize to her. Jazz too.

As she headed back to the hanger she was surprised to see the very person she wanted to see walking by. Aurorah was trudging along and surprisingly Sideswipe as with her. She was sure Jazz would have been the one to be at her side. She shook the thought away before it could become nasty and ran over to her friend.

When Aurorah saw her, the girl was quick to bow her head and shuffle her feet. Sideswipe said something that she couldn't make out and left with a small wave.

Ana cleared her throat out in a nervous gesture. "Hey."

Aurorah peeked up at her then back at the ground. "Hey."

Ana sighed. "Look, I'm…sorry about what I said. I just…I don't want to lose you."

She looked up surprised. "Lose me?"

"You know Amy? We used to be super close best friends…until she discovered boyfriends. Then all she thought about was seeing them. Once I was super excited because she said we could hang out, but after we left her house, she said it was just a cover for her parents, so they wouldn't know she was going to her boyfriend's house. I walked with her the five miles to his house and sat in the living room watching TV while they made out in the bedroom. Her boyfriend was more important than me. I just…was afraid you'd do the same thing." Ana said, looking away from her friend, rubbing her arms. "And plus, this is just happening so fast, and we're in a different world. I don't like not being in control of my own fate."

Aurorah quickly grabbed Ana and shook her, her voice raising with urgency. "I would never leave you Ana! Where I go, you go! Dudes have this really sexist saying, 'Bros before hoe's!' Even though Jazz and I are bonded, which by the way still baffles me that it happened, I will never leave you."

Ana couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore and wrapped her arms around Aurorah in the tightest hug she could manage.

"You promise?" she muttered into the red-head's shirt. Aurorah smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks as well.

"Of course."

Ana grabbed onto that promise with all she had. She stood back and wiped the salty liquid from her eyes. They would get through this. They had too.

* * *

"Hey Ironhide! I'm ready to head out!"

Ana jogged towards where Ironhide was in the rec room. She had smoothed things over with Aurorah and now she felt refreshed and ready to get things done. The thought of the cube and her car jumped around in the back of her mind.

Ironhide looked up from the cube of energon he was drinking and waved her over. "I'll be ready in a minute. Come wait over here with me."

She smiled and ran over to his side climbing up on the hand he held down to her and setting her on his knee.

"So how'd things go with the glitchhead?" he asked, lifting the cube to his lips and taking a long drink. Ana shrugged her shoulders.

"We're good now. Gonna be hard to get used to though."

The big mech snorted. "Tch, putting those two together is just asking for trouble. It's a match made in the pit."

Ana laughed and patted him on the knee. "I'm sure it won't be too bad." She tried to assure him. Ironhide's doubtful look told her that he didn't buy it.

"Hey Ana!" a familiar voice called.

The brown haired girl turned her head towards the voice and saw Will walking towards her with Epps and Missy in tow. Oh woops. She knew she had forgotten something. Will had a frown on his face while Epps was grinning like a loon; Missy was right at Wills heels, tail wagging and eyes glowing up at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Epps grinned. "Will here's got himself an admirer, dontcha Will?"

"Oh shut it Epps." Lennox muttered.

Ironhide who had just finished his energon and motioned for Ana to climb onto shoulder so he could stand.

Will huffed "Anyways, Ana you think you could take her back? She's nice and all, but I'd rather not have her getting underfoot, especially if things get hectic."

"Pfft! But ya look so manly! Now ya just need a bag to carry her in!" Epps chimed in. Will glared at him, making the soldier laugh.

"Actually Will," Ironhide began, "we're gonna head out now to retrieve Ana's car like Optimus requested."

"Oh, well then, where should I put the dog?" he asked, glancing down at the small Chihuahua. Missy caught his look and jumped onto his leg, pawing and wagging her tail happily. Lennox sighed and gave a pleading look upwards.

Ana popped her head over Ironhide's shoulder and answered him with a grin. The big mech was happy to feel the little femmes mood brighten.

"Just find Aurorah and tell her to babysit. She'll be fine with her."

Missy barked happily.

* * *

Ana stood on her knees in Ironhide's passenger seat and stared out of the back window. Two army vehicles were following them as well as a huge trailer. She assumed they were going to put her car in that. She was amazed. She had never been involved in something like this. It was kinda exciting, even though they were just picking up a car.

"Sit down now, we're almost there." Ironhide rumbled.

Oh. She plopped back down into the seat and smiled at the dashboard.

"I'm finally getting my car back. Hey you think you guys would help me fix him up? He's kind of…a crap heap!" she said sheepishly.

"I doubt Optimus would agree with Cybertronian tech in your car." He told her seriously. Their tech was not to be shared with humans.

She laughed, waving off his concern. "Oh no, I meant just with regular old human mechanics. I'm sure human tech isn't that hard for you."

He chuckled. "Why not, I'll even help you install some awesome guns…in case of emergencies of course." He added quickly.

"Of course, emergencies."

A little while later, Ana noticed they were near the old junk yard where her car was parked and perked up. She bounced up and down in her seat and pointed out of the window. "It's over there, just around the corner!" she exclaimed happily.

"Here that Will? Get ready for pickup." Ironhide spoke up. His radio crackled to life and she heard Will's voice over the speakers.

"Roger that."

When they pulled up into the yard Ana expected to see her car a little sun bleached but fine. But to her horror, the BMW wasn't even there. "What?"

The passenger door opened and Ana quickly climbed out, looking around franticly. Once she was clear Ironhide changed into his root mode and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, where is it?" he asked her.

Ana frowned in despair and made a quick walk around the junkyard. "I don't understand. It was right there by that tree. And it was basically a junker too. Who would want to steal it?"

Ana's eyes widened when a thought crossed her mind and she stood closer to Ironhide. "What, but why would they…" Her heart stopped. Had the Decepticons somehow found out about the cube in her car? She desperately searched her mind for a time when Barricade could have found out and her eyes widened when she remembered. He had looked at her car weirdly when he kidnapped her. He must have reported it. Oh no.

"Ummm Ironhide, I think there's something I need to tell you."

He looked down at her with a wary look.

"What is it?"

"Well, um….see, I may have found something in my cars engine that wasn't supposed to be there and could be a big problem."

"And?"

She stared up at him with puppy dog eyes. "It might have been something that looked like an Allspark cube?" She squeaked out.

Ironhide exploded. "What! You say this now!?"

Her brow furrowed and in a small nervous voice she tried to explain. "I had thought it was something I dreamed up. I mean, I didn't even know we were in your dimension. How was I supposed to know what I saw was actually real?" Her eyes fell to the ground when she felt the stares on her. She screwed up big time. She should have said something instead of keeping it to herself. Now the Decepticons had it and who know what they planned to use it for. Okay, so they would probably use it for world domination and that would be really bad.

Ironhide growled and turned towards the humans. "Scan the perimeter and make sure the Decepticons didn't leave any presents!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Shiznits, if getting into a major fight with Aurorah hadn't been bad enough, now the Decepticons have my car and the cube that was in it? I can tell shits gonna hit the fan, and I don't know if I wanna be around when it falls._

_At least me and Aurorah are besties again, things could be worse right?_

_Ana_


End file.
